Payphone
by Eclaire Oh
Summary: [COMPLETE!] Setiap manusia memiliki sisi buruknya sendiri, dan itu juga termasuk Xi Luhan. Setelah bertahun-tahun bersembunyi dari sahabat baiknya yang juga dicintainya, Luhan akhirnya memutuskan inilah saatnya dia untuk menjelaskan… Tapi keberanian Luhan hanya sebatas payphone… HunHan, KaiSoo, TaoRis, ChenMin, new writer, mind to review? :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_Our Memories…_

.

Seoul, Korea Selatan

_Winter_…

Namja langsing yang bertubuh liat bagaikan rusa mungil yang lincah itu menghembuskan napasnya yang berat. Uap putih menghambur dari bibirnya dan mengepul beberapa detik di hadapannya sebelum lenyap. Namja itu menyurukkan tangannya ke dalam _long coat_ cokelatnya yang hangat sambil membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam ke syal yang melilit lehernya. Suhu turun gila-gilaan sementara hujan salju mulai turun. Namja itu sedikit mengutuk dirinya yang terlalu lama berada di kantor untuk mengerjakan laporan _fashion_ bulan ini sehingga terlambat pulang dan ketinggalan kereta terakhir.

Jadi, dia terpaksa bermalam di stasiun yang sepi. Petugas keamanan muncul dari kejauhan dan menyentuh ujung topinya untuk menghormat.

"Selamat malam, Tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya sopan.

Namja itu meringis. "Saya ketinggalan kereta terakhir," ringisnya sementara petugas itu tersenyum maklum.

"Anda bisa menunggu di kantor saya atau di sini jika Anda mau," tawarnya ramah menujuk beberapa meter dari sana; ke arah ruangan kecil yang diterangi lampu.

Namja itu tersenyum lega. "Bolehkah?" tanyanya.

Petugas itu tersenyum ramah sekali. "Tentu saja, Tuan…?"

Namja itu tersenyum. "Luhan," katanya. "Betapa leganya saya atas bantuan Anda,"

Petugas itu tersenyum. "Tidak masalah sama sekali, Luhan-ssi, membantu penumpang yang kesulitan adalah tugas saya." Lalu dia menatap jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Kereta pertama akan berangkat lima jam lagi. Dan masih banyak patron yang belum saya cek. Anda dipersilakan menggunakan pos berserta seluruh akomodasinya hingga kereta pertama datang," dia tersenyum.

Luhan mendesah penuh kelegaan. "_Jeongmal khamsahamnida_," desahnya membungkuk dalam-dalam.

Petugas itu balas membungkuk dan tersenyum sebelum berlalu. Luhan berbalik menatap pos kecil itu dan berjalan ke arahnya. Di sana terang; tidak berbeda dengan patron yang baru saja dilewatinya tapi ada kesan hangat di sana daripada patron itu. Luhan duduk di kursi panjang yang disorongkan hingga menyentuh sisi dinding dan bersandar di sana. Dia meletakkan tasnya di sisi tubuhnya lalu melepas sarung tangan tebalnya karena di dalam sana; jemarinya terasa ingin putus karena dingin.

Menyadari bahwa lima jam akan terbuang sia-sia, Luhan mengeluarkan berlembar-lembar kertas yang dijepit menjadi satu. Sebagai _editor-in-chief_ sebuah majalah _fashion_ yang terkenal di Korea, Luhan dihadapkan pada setumpuk berkas tentang artis-artis pendatang baru, gosip, serta merek-merek pakaian mereka yang semuanya berkelas. Luhan mengamati halaman pertama sebelum mendesah bahwa dia akan menyelesaikan ini sebelum kereta pertama datang.

Dia membalik halaman itu dan tersedak.

Untungnya ruangan kecil hangat itu kosong, jika tidak, Luhan pasti sudah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri karena dia mentatap nanar foto _close up_ yang memenuhi lembaran pertama berita yang harus dibacanya.

"Aigo…" bisiknya saat semua kenangan kembali menghampirinya dan menghancurkan seluruh pengendalian dirinya hanya dengan menatap wajah yang membeku pada halaman itu. "Aku tidak yakin bisa menyelesaikannya…" keluhnya.

.

.

.

Tokyo, Japan

_Winter_…

"Oke! _Are wa sugoii janai_?!" seru seorang sutradara dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan gulungan konsep di tangannya. "Kau selalu melakukannya dengan baik, Sehun-_kun_! Itulah kenapa aku sangat senang mendapatkanmu sebagai peran utama!"

Sehun, bintang utama dalam flim layar lebar yang tengah digarap itu, tersenyum rendah diri. "_Iie_, Watsu-_senpai_ lah yang hebat dalam menggarap flim ini. Aku hanya menuruti apa yang _Senpai_ katakan saja," katanya merendah sambil menyalami lawan mainnya yang tersenyum memujinya.

Watsu, sutradara flim yang dibintangi Sehun, menggeleng dan berdecak sambil mengacungkan konsep serta skenario yang dibawanya. "Sepuluh adegan tanpa _cut_ sama sekali, Sehun-_kun_, itulah yang disebut orang-orang sebagai kejeniusanmu menundukkan semua penulis skenario juga sutradara," balasnya.

Sehun tersenyum bukan karena dia sombong tapi karena dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa atas semua pujian yang dilemparkan ke arahnya.

"Kau harus terima itu, eh, Sehun-_kun_," sebuah lengan melingkari bahunya dan menjitaknya main-main.

Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum. "_Iie,_ aku hanya sebatas mengikuti arahan skenario, Chanyeol, dan itu bukanlah hal yang harus dibesar-besarkan sama sekali," dia balas menjitak salah satu partner aktingnya, Chanyeol, yang langsung tertawa ceria.

"Kau tertarik untuk makan _ramen_?" tawar Chanyeol sementara mereka membiarkan penata rias membereskan _makeup_ mereka.

Sehun memejamkan mata saat kapas dengan cairan pembersih sejuk mengusap kelopak matanya. "Kedengarannya bagus. Kau punya lokasi makan baru?" tanyanya.

"Di Haido," balas Chanyeol sambil mengamati wajahnya yang baru saja bersih dari _makeup_.

"Jauh juga," komentar Sehun sambil menoleh ke jam tangannya. "Kereta terakhir ke Haido berankat pukul berapa?" tanyanya.

Alis Chanyeol naik sebelah. "Kau mau naik _shinkasen_?" tanyanya takjub.

Sehun menoleh sementara penata riasnya membereskan alat-alat _makeup_ di meja yang ada di hadapan Sehun. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya berbalik bingung.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "Bukankah kau punya mobil pribadi?" tanyanya.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum dan meraih mantel tebal yang tersampir di gantungan di dekatnya. "Aku lebih suka _shinkasen_," balasnya. "Lebih murah, hemat, merakyat, dan tentram."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti _kenapa_ kau suka naik _shinkasen_," gerutunya sambil menyusul Sehun yang tertawa pelan berjalan keluar dari lokasi syuting menuju stasiun untuk pergi ke Haido demi _ramen_ mereka.

Sehun tidak memilih menyetop salah satu taksi atau berhenti di halte untuk menuju stasiun, dia memilih berjalan kaki sementara Chanyeol bersungut-sungut mengikutinya.

"Malam ini dingin setengah mati, Sehun, dan kau memilih berjalan kaki ke stasiun?" gerutunya sambil membenamkan dagunya ke syal tebal di lehernya. "Kau tidak takut ada yang mengenalimu?"

Sehun tersenyum sambil menaikkan kacamata hitamnya yang bergaya. Dibalik syalnya yang tebal, bibirnya sama sekali tersembunyi sehingga yang nampak hanya hidungnya sementara topi rajutan putih menutupi kepalanya; beberapa rambut yang berwarna perak mencuat dari sela-sela topinya. "Tidak," katanya. Uap putih menghambur dari sela-sela syalnya. "Aku sangat yakin mereka tidak mengenaliku. Aku tidak seterkenal itu," katanya merendah.

Alis Chanyeol naik sebelah. "_Tidak_ seterkenal itu?" ulangnya setengah menganggap Sehun sinting. "Kau harus baca semua artikelmu di majalah _fashion_, Sehun," gerutunya.

Sehun tertawa ceria. "Sudah, Chanyeol, dan menurutku tidak ada hal yang terlalu hebat," katanya.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya sementara satu bus yang terang melewati mereka serta berhenti di halte terakhir sebelum stasiun di depan mereka. Chanyeol juga menggunakan kacamata hitam serta topi untuk menyamarkan siapa mereka. Aneh juga melihat dua artis berjalan kaki kemana-mana di malam bersalju seperti ini.

Tapi malah aneh jika seorang Oh Sehun tidak berjalan kaki sementara hujan salju ringan berguguran. Sehun selalu suka rasa dingin menyengat yang menyentuhnya saat salju turun. Suka bagaimana es-es itu mencair di syalnya dan membuat ujung hidungnya dingin. Lain dengan Chanyeol yang sangat menyukai musim panas tapi tidak pernah keberatan menemani Sehun melewati hari-harinya selama musim salju.

Mereka tiba di stasiun yang sudah diotomatisasi, membeli dua lembar karcis dari mesin karcis otomatis. Sementara menunggu tiket keluar, Sehun mengamati aktivitas stasiun yang mulai lenggang. Beberapa orang mulai bergabung dengan hujan salju; menghampiri halte atau mencari taksi untuk segera pulang dan duduk dengan nyaman di balik meja pemanas. Mungkin bersama istri dan anak-anaknya.

Hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan Sehun.

Karena ketika dia kembali ke rumah, tidak ada siapa pun di sana. Apartemen itu selalu kosong dan terkesan tidak ramah. Sehun tidak pernah menganggap apartemen itu rumahnya karena baginya, rumah haruslah lebih hangat dari itu.

Sementara apartemennya yang dingin itu jelas bukanlah sebuah tempat yang layak menyandang nama _rumah_.

"Hei, ayo." Chanyeol menyikutnya sambil membawa dua buah karcis.

Sehun tersentak lalu tersenyum dan mengikuti Chanyeol berjalan ke palang rintang menuju patron. Chanyeol memasukkan dua karcis mereka dan palang merah terbuka di hadapan mereka sementara petugas karcis tersenyum ramah. Sehun membalas senyumannya sebelum melewati palang rintang.

Keduanya berjalan ke arah _shinkasen_ yang sudah menunggu di rel. Siap berangkat menuju Haido.

Kenapa Sehun lebih memilih _shinkasen_ alih-alih taksi atau bus?

Semua jawaban itu ada di masa lalunya…

.

.

.

Seoul, Korea Selatan

_Winter_…

"Kau kelihatan tidak sehat, Lulu. Apakah kau ada masalah?"

Luhan mengangkat wajah dari berkas-berkas di hadapannya. "Oh, hei, Xiumin," sapanya ke namja manis tembam di hadapannya. Dia menerima segelas kopi hangat yang disodorkan Xiumin dengan perasaan lega tak terperi. "_Gomapta_," bisiknya.

Xiumin menarik kursi di hadapan Luhan dan duduk di atasnya. Kursi itu berderit saat dia memutarnya hingga menghadap Luhan. "Kau selalu bisa cerita padaku. Kau tahu itu, kan, _Xiao_ _Lu_?"

Luhan tersenyum lemah. "Tentu," balasnya sebelum menyesap kopinya. "Aku hanya merasa tidak enak badan. Semalam aku tidak tidur sama sekali karena ketinggalan kereta terakhir dan terpaksa bermalam di stasiun. Lalu aku hanya punya waktu dua sampai tiga jam untuk membereskan diri sebelum ke kantor. Jelas aku seperti _zombie_…" sahutnya sambil mendesah ke arah kertas-kertas di hadapannya.

Xiumin menunduk ke arah kertas-kertas itu juga dan ikut mendesah. Padahal semua berkas itu adalah pekerjaan Luhan dan bukannya Xiumin. "Apakah ada sesuatu di dalam kertas-kertas itu yang menganggumu?" tanya Xiumin lembut.

Luhan tersenyum; menghargai usaha Xiumin. "_Aniya_," tolaknya. "Jika ada, tentu aku sudah menyerah mengerjakannya, kan?"

Xiumin tersenyum. "Tentu saja," katanya lalu mendesah. "Kau mau ke kantin? Ini sudah jam makan siang dan aku sangat tahu kau tidak sempat menyiapkan sarapan apa pun dalam jangka waktu tiga jam yang kaumiliki di rumah tadi," dia mengedip dan membuat Luhan tertawa.

Dia bangkit. "Aku mau _jjangmyeon_." Pesannya sambil merain mantel.

"Apa saja untukmu, _Xiao Lu_," balas Xiumin.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju lift yang akan membawa mereka ke lantai dasar sebelum harus berjalan sekitar lima menit menuju kantin. Keduanya berbincang tentang model baru yang artikelnya sedang dikerjakan Luhan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu seleranya berpakaian?" tanya Xiumin sambil mendorong pintu kaca restoran kesukaan mereka.

Luhan mengangkat bahunya ringan dan mendesah penuh syukur saat merasakan hawa penghangat ruangan. "Tidak terlalu buruk. Dia suka rancangan Prancis," katanya sambil memilih tempat duduk.

"Prancis?" ulang Xiumin sambil melepas syal serta sarung tangannya. "Hebat juga,"

Luhan tersenyum sambil menanggalkan mantelnya sementara pelayan menyerahkan menu kepada mereka. "Gayanya juga lumayan," komentarnya sedikit enggan.

Xiumin tidak menyadarinya karena sibuk dengan menu. "Katanya dia memulai debutnya sebagai aktor dan belakangan ini beralih menjadi model," katanya sambil menyebutkan pesanannya yang langsung dicatat pelayan dengan sigap. "Dan menurutku garis rahangnya, hidungnya, juga segenap ekspresi sombongnya itu cocok sebagai modal utamanya di dunia _modeling_, kan?"

Luhan mengangguk setengah hati. Setelah menyebutkan pesanan dan menunya diambil kembali oleh pelayan, dia baru bisa menjawabnya. "Ya. Kualitas wajahnya tidak main-main," komentarnya; berharap suaranya terdengar bersemangat.

"O-ow," Xiumin menatapnya. "Apakah kau ada masalah? Kau tidak bersemangat,"

Luhan mengerjapkan mata. "_Jinjja_?" tanyanya tersenyum. "Itu perasaanmu saja." Dia mengeluarkan satu eksemplar majalan berbasis Prancis dan membuka halaman yang memuat foto _close up_ seorang model awal dua puluhan yang sangat menawan dalam foto hitam-putih.

"Bukankah menakjubkan?" tanyanya menunjuk garis cahaya di dagunya yang runcing. "Gerakan ini membuat lutut fotografer mana pun akan lemas,"

"Benarkah? Berarti aku bukan fotografer, ya?"

Keduanya menoleh dan mendesah menemukan seorang pemuda tinggi berambut keemasan yang membawa tas besar yang terlihat berat.

"Kris," sapa Luhan. "Sejak kapan kau memata-matai kami, hah?" guraunya.

Kris, namja tinggi tadi, tertawa dan duduk di kursi di antara mereka. "Aku hanya kebetulan melihat kalian dari pintu masuk. Aku baru saja akan menyapa kalian saat kau mengatakan itu." dia melirik majalah di tangan Luhan. "Boleh kulihat?"

Luhan mengangguk dan menyerahkannya. "Dia model yang akan kami bahas habis-habisan dalam majalah bulan ini," katanya sambil menerima segelas air putih dengan es batu di dalamnya.

Kris mengamati foto itu sebelum tersenyum. "Aku tahu dia." Katanya sambil mengembalikan majalah itu dalam posisi terbuka. "Pemotretan koleksi Calvin Klein kemarin. Oh Sehun, kan?"

Luhan harus menahan napasnya saat mendengar nama itu diucapkan kembali setelah dibutuhkan bertahun-tahun lamanya bagi Luhan untuk melenyapkan nama itu dari hidupnya. Dari setiap tarikan napasnya. Bahkan mimpinya. "Y-yah," katanya ringan. "Menurutku dia masih lumayan amatir," gumanya.

Kris menggeleng. "_Ani_," katanya mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Salah satu alisnya memiliki luka yang membuatnya terlihat keren atau bagaimana. "Dia hebat. Dalam memasang ekspresi dan berhadapan dengan kamera maksudku. Dia benar-benar berkompeten dalam tugasnya."

Luhan menahan dirinya sendiri agar tidak menutup telinganya rapat-rapat dan bernyanyi keras-keras hanya agar dia tidak mendengar cerita Kris tentang Sehun karena dia sudah menghambiskan hampir seluruh hidupnya untuk melupakan Sehun. Dia bergerak-gerak gelisah sementara Kris dan Xiumin berdiskusi tentang model yang mereka kenal sebagai Sehun itu.

Tapi tidak bagi Luhan.

Karena baginya, Sehun lebih dari sekadar seorang model serta aktor…

.

_To Be Continue_…

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_First Payphone…_

.

_Previous Story:_

_… Luhan menahan dirinya sendiri agar tidak menutup telinganya rapat-rapat dan bernyanyi keras-keras hanya agar dia tidak mendengar cerita Kris tentang Sehun karena dia sudah menghambiskan hampir seluruh hidupnya untuk melupakan Sehun. Dia bergerak-gerak gelisah sementara Kris dan Xiumin berdiskusi tentang model yang mereka kenal sebagai Sehun itu._

_Tapi tidak bagi Luhan._

_Karena baginya, Sehun lebih dari sekadar seorang model serta aktor…_

.

Seoul, Korea Selatan

_Winter…_

"Oke,"

Namja manis yang saat ini baru saja turun dari lantai sepuluh ruangannya sedang berdiri di tepi jalan. Menatap ke jalanan yang penuh butiran salju yang mirip ujung _cotton bud_. Merasakan sejuknya butiran itu di tangannya yang tidak terbungkus sarung tangan. Dia mendesah dan menoleh lagi ke kotak kaca yang berada beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Telepon umum.

"Haruskah aku melakukannya?" bisiknya sambil merogoh saku mantel dan mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil berwarna kuning kenari dari sana dan membolak-baliknya hingga menemukan serentetan nomor yang sudah dihafalnya sejak sore tadi setelah Kris memberikannya.

.

_"Hah? Nomor ponsel Sehun?" tanya Kris saat itu._

_Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya. "N-ne, aku harus melakukan beberapa wawancara untuk artikelnya, kan?"_

_Luhan sangat bersyukur saat itu tidak ada Xiumin, karena jika Xiumin di sana, dia pasti akan mengagalkan rencananya. Dan rencana ini harus dilaksanakannya sebelum tekadnya kembali surut._

_Alis Kris naik sebelah saat mendengar alasan Luhan. "Itukah tugas seorang _editor-in-chief_?" tanyanya bingung. "Kupikir kau hanya mengoreksi pekerjaan bawahanmu atau menandatangani kontrak?"_

_Luhan mengalihkan tatapannya ke kran wastafel di hadapannya; membasuh kedua tangannya dengan bersih. Berlama-lama bermain dengan buih sabun tangan yang beraroma lemon. "Aku harus mengkonfirmasi beberapa informasi jika aku ingin laporan mereka perfek, kan?"_

_Untungnya Kris percaya dan memberikan Luhan kartu nama Sehun serta manajernya. Luhan nyaris saja menangis saking leganya saat mendapatkan dua lembar kertas tipis itu._

_"Kau harus mengembalikannya," kata Kris saat Luhan menatap kertas di tangannya. "Karena labelku sangat menyukai Sehun," Kris membasuh tangannya dan menarik tisu handuk dari tempat yang ada di sisinya._

_Luhan mengangguk dan bergegas mengeluarkan _smartphone_-nya dan mulai mencatat nomor ponsel Sehun serta manajernya walaupun dia tahu jelas dia tidak akan butuh nomor ponsel manajernya atau label yang menaungi Sehun karena dia hanya membutuhkan Sehun. Tapi dia tidak mau Kris mengetahuinya, jadi dia memaksakan diri mencatat tiga nomor yang tertera di sana dan mengembalikannya ke Kris._

_Kris menyelipkannya ke dalam sakunya sebelum keluar dari toilet. Luhan masih harus mengatur napasnya juga debaran jantungnya setelah mendapatkan nomor ponsel orang yang sebenarnya harus dilupakannya tapi entah kenapa…_

_Melupakan orang itu adalah hal paling sulit yang pernah Luhan coba lakukan._

.

Luhan membulatkan tekadnya, dia berjalan ke arah kotak kaca itu dan masuk ke dalam sana. Dia berhadapan dengan seperangkat telepon berwarna hitam dengan banyak sekali kartu yang diselipkan di sana. Semuanya bernada sama; meminta siapa saja yang kesepian untuk menelepon ke nomor itu. Luhan memang kesepian tapi dia jelas tidak tergoda untuk menelepon salah satu dari nomor itu karena dia punya satu nomor yang lebih berarti dari semuanya.

Dengan jantung berdentam-dentam hingga menyakiti pendengarannya sendiri, Luhan mengulurkan jemarinya dan memasukkan satu koin ke dalam mesin sebelum menelan ludah dan meraih gagang telepon yang dingin membekukan. Dia mendesah dan menghela napas sambil menyiapkan dirinya.

Buku catatan kecil kuning kenari miliknya terbuka di atas telepon dengan deretan angka yang adalah hukuman mati Luhan. Dengan telunjuk gemetaran Luhan memencet angka sesuai nomor ponsel itu sebelum akhirnya menunggu nada sambung.

Panggilan luar negeri memang membutuhkan waktu sebelum bisa disambungkan. Luhan memasukkan beberapa koin lagi karena takut biaya _roaming_ akan menghabiskan uangnya tadi.

Akhirnya terdengar nada sambung khas yang membuat jantung Luhan berdetak semakin kencang dan tidak terkendali. Nada itu terus terdengar hingga Luhan yakin panggilan akan dialihkan ke kotak suara; tepat saat sebelum dia akan menutup telepon, nada itu berakhir dengan suara keresak angin dan dehaman akrab yang sangat dirindukannya.

"_Hai. Mosh-mosh_?"

Luhan menahan napasnya; matanya menatap jauh melewati kotak kaca di hadapannya. Bahkan melewati Seoul. Suara itu menyeret kembali segenap kenangan yang sudah berhasil di kuburnya; tapi ternyata tidak sedalam apa yang dipikirkannya karena hanya dengan suara itu dia merasakan kehangatan tak terperi yang membuat musim dingin tidak terasa dingin lagi. Alih-alih hangat dan menyenangkan.

"_Moshi-moshi_? _Are wa dare_? _Moshi-moshi_?"

Luhan masih diam; cengkramannya menguat di gagang telepon yang dingin. Meremasnya sementara suara deham dan suara-suara bingung terdengar dari seberang.

Betapa Luhan sangat merindukan suara yang selama ini selalu berusaha dilupakannya. Ternyata benar, semakin kuat manusia berusaha melupakan, mereka hanya akan mengingat hal yang berusaha mereka lupakan dengan lebih baik. Luhan akhirnya menyadari semuanya saat mendengar suara dari seberang sana.

"_Moshi-moshi_?" ulang suara dari seberang dengan sedikit menuntut. "_Jika tidak ada yang akan bicara, telepon ini akan saya tutup._" Lanjutnya dalam bahasa Jepang yang tidak dimengerti Luhan, tapi dia tetap mendengarkan.

Tenggelam dalam kenangan yang selama ini melumpuhkannya. Nyaris membuatnya jatuh berlutut dan menangis sesegukan di lantai dingin boks telepon umum. Dia membiarkan air matanya luruh di pipinya tanpa berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya lagi saat mendengar suara_nya_. Suara Sehun.

Orang yang selama ini berusaha dilupakannya tetapi malah semakin diingatnya…

.

.

.

Tokyo, Japan

_Winter_…

"_Sore wa dare_, Sehun-_kun_? _Anata no tomodachi_?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya sambil mematikan sambungan dan menatap _smartphone_-nya dengan alis berkerut. "Entahlah." Katanya. "Dari nomornya kurasa bukan nomor Jepang," lanjutnya sambil meletakkan ponselnya.

Chanyeol menatapnya sambil mengunyah rebung yang direbus di atas _ramen_-nya. "Dia bilang apa?" tanyanya sambil mengemut ujung sumpitnya.

Sehun menggeleng sambil mengambil kembali sumpitnya. "Tidak bicara apa-apa," katanya masih melirik ponselnya dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus penasaran. "Jadi aku mematikan sambungan karena dia tidak kunjung bicara,"

Chanyeol menjepit seiris daging dan memakannya. "Mungkin fansmu?" tanyanya mengunyah nikmat.

Sehun menatapnya seolah Chanyeol gila. "_Iie, sore wa arienai_," balasnya menyesap kuah _ramen_-nya yang hangat.

Hari itu mereka kembali pergi ke pusat Haido untuk menikmati _ramen_ kesukaan mereka dan saat pesanan datang, ponsel Sehun berdering dari nomor yang tidak dikenal Sehun ataupun Chanyeol. Syuting hari itu seluruhnya berada di luar ruangan sehingga Sehun butuh lebih dari sekadar _ramen_ untuk memulihkan diri. Jadi, bersama _ramen_ dia juga memesan _okonomiyaki_ serta _yakiniku_.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?" balas Chanyeol mengunyah lahap.

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Tidak ada yang tahu nomor ponselku selain beberapa orang yang kuberitahu," katanya menjelaskan sambil meraup mie dengan sumpitnya dan mulai menyeruputnya dengan senang.

Chanyeol menatapnya sambil mengunyah. "Mungkin saja salah satu dari mereka tidak sengaja menghilangkan kartu namamu dan ditemukan oleh fansmu lalu…"

"Lalu… kau terlalu banyak berfantasi," potong Sehun mendesah. "Kau merusak nafsu makanku, Park," gerutunya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar tanpa rasa bersalah sambil menyorongkan botol kecap asin ke arah Sehun. "Dipersilakan," katanya.

Berhasil. Sehun tertawa kecil sebelum menuang beberapa tetes kecap asin ke _ramen_-nya sebelum kembali menikmati makanan hangat yang menyenangkan itu. Baru saja selesai menyuap, ponselnya kembali berdering.

Keduanya menoleh ke _smartphone_ yang menjerit di atas meja di dekat panggangan _okonomiyaki_. Chanyeol memberi tanda pada Sehun untuk menjawabnya sementara yang diberi tanda meletakkan sumpitnya dan meraih ponselnya sambil mengelap bibir dengan punggung tangan.

"_Dare_?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Nomor yang tadi," balas Sehun sambil menjawabnya. "_Moshi-moshi_? _Sore wa dare? Onamae wa, onegai…_" alis Sehun berkerut sementara Chanyeol menatapnya tanpa menyentuh _ramen_-nya, jelas penasaran pada identitas asli penelepon gelap itu.

Sehun tiba-tiba menajamkan pendengarannya dan membuat Chanyeol berkedip bingung. "_Sumimasen_, bisakah Anda mengulangnya? _Moshi-moshi? Moshi-moshi? Moshi-mosh—_"

Chanyeol masih menatapnya saat Sehun menurunkan ponsel. "_Doushitano_, Sehun-_kun_?" tanyanya penasaran saat sahabatnya mulai mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Kurasa dia mengatakan sesuatu tapi jaringan _roaming_ di sini jelek sekali. Saat kuminta dia mengulanginya, sambungan malah terputus," Sehun menempelkan ponselnya di telinga lalu berdecak. "_Kessho. _Tidak bisa dihubungi," gerutunya.

"Mungkin dia langsung mematikan ponselnya?" tebak Chanyeol kembali mengunyah rebung rebusnya.

Sehun menatap serangkaian nomor yang tertera di layar ponselnya. "Kurasa tidak," katanya menggumam. "Jika ponsel, tentu akan disambungkan ke kotak suara atau apa. Tapi ini langsung terputus,"

"Telepon umum—_payphone_?" tebak Chanyeol sambil meraih sendok dan mulai menuang adonan _okonomiyaki_ ke atas panggangan.

Sehun mengerjapkan mata dan menatapnya. "_Nani_?" tanyanya heran.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Telepon umum—_payphone_." Ulangnya sabar. "Tentu saja tidak bisa dihubungi balik."

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil mencermati nomor itu. "Siapa, ya?" gumamnya saat Chanyeol menuangkan saus ke atas _okonomiyaki_-nya.

"Mungkin orang iseng." Kata Chanyeol ringan. "Sudahlah. Ayo, makan. Nanti aku bisa dimarahi manajermu jika mengembalikanmu dalam keadaan kelaparan,"

Sehun menatap nomor itu sekali lagi sebelum meletakkan ponselnya dan meraih sumpitnya kembali untuk melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda.

_Siapa dia?_

.

.

.

Seoul, Korea Selatan

_Winter_…

"Ya Tuhan! Lihat dirimu, Xi Luhan! Apa yang kaukerjakan semalaman?"

"Memeriksa semua laporan, memangnya apa lagi?" balas Luhan sambil meletakkan semua berkas di atas meja dan balas menatap Xiumin yang mengerjapkan mata takjub.

Luhan tahu penampilannya hari ini tidak bisa disebut sebagai penampilan seorang _manusia-yang-beradab_ karena hampir semalaman dia tidak tidur. Bukan mengedit laporan seperti apa yang dikatakannya ke Xiumin, tapi memikirkan terlalu banyak hal sekaligus hingga dia terserang vertigo parah yang nyaris membuatnya tidak bisa bangkit pagi tadi. Tapi dia berhasil menelan beberapa teguk _tisane_ mengerikan itu sebelum ke stasiun.

"Aku tahu kau berkompeten dalam tugasmu," kata Xiumin. "Tapi kau juga butuh istriahat, Xiao Lu," dia mendesah panjang lalu meletakkan segelas kopi di meja Luhan. "Minumlah. _Long black coffee_ selalu menolong setiap manusia yang membutuhkannya."

"_Gomapta,_" gumam Luhan sambil menyesap kopinya dengan khidmat.

Semalaman dia merutuk dirinya sendiri karena menelepon Sehun. Bisa-bisanya dia melakukan itu setelah sepuluh tahun waktu yang dikorbankannya untuk bisa menjauh dan berusaha melupakannya; dan semua itu dinihilkan hanya dengan beberapa menit di dalam boks telepon umum. Kemarin dia sudah siap memusnahkan nomor ponsel Sehun, tapi hatinya menjerit agar dia tidak melakukannya sehingga dia urung. Perasaan selalu bisa mengalahkan logika sekuat apa pun itu.

Alhasil, Luhan tidak tidur semalaman karena meriang. Memikirkan apa yang dipikirkan Sehun saat menerima teleponnya. Apakah senang? Apakah kesal? Marah? Terganggu?

Luhan tidak akan pernah tahu jika tidak mencari tahu.

Tapi dia terlalu takut pada kenyataan sehingga dia memilih untuk tidak mencari tahu sama sekali.

Luhan mengusap wajahnya dengan lelah sambil mendesah. Xiumin menatapnya prihatin.

"Kau pasti mengalami malam yang panjang, _eoh_?" tanyanya perhatian. "Kau sulit tidur? Aku punya obat tidur yang mujarab," katanya.

Luhan menggeleng. "_Ani, ani,_" tolaknya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Baozi," tolaknya lemah.

Xiumin menatapnya cemas. "Kau baik, Lulu? Kau kelihatan parah," katanya. "Kau mau cuti?"

Luhan menggeleng. "_Ani,_" katanya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Xiumin, aku hanya punya terlalu banyak hal untuk dipikirkan,"

Bagusnya, Xiumin tidak memaksa Luhan untuk mengatakan hal apa saja itu karena semuanya berhubungan dengan masa lalu yang sangat tidak ingin Luhan ingat sama sekali…

.

_To Be Continue…_

.

Annyeong, ini chap keduanya. sebenernya gak pede buat upload karena saya anak baru di sini. tapi mau coba2 aja deh. review yaa~~ :)

semoga FF ini sesuai dengan selera pembaca di sini :)

jadi, monggo review-nyaa :D #ngarep tingkat dewa


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_The Past…_

.

_Previous Story_:

_Xiumin menatapnya cemas. "Kau baik, Lulu? Kau kelihatan parah," katanya. "Kau mau cuti?"_

_Luhan menggeleng. "Ani," katanya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Xiumin, aku hanya punya terlalu banyak hal untuk dipikirkan,"_

_Bagusnya, Xiumin tidak memaksa Luhan untuk mengatakan hal apa saja itu karena semuanya berhubungan dengan masa lalu yang sangat tidak ingin Luhan ingat sama sekali…_

.

Osaka, Japan

_Ten years ago…_

_Winter…_

"Thehun-_han_! _Dame yo, dame_!"

"_Doushitano_?" balas remaja yang berlari di hadapan Luhan, wajahnya cerah oleh matahari musim dingin yang pemalu. Keduanya sedang membuat _yukidaruma_ di halaman rumah Luhan yang besar di Osaka.

"Itu hanya akan membuatnya menyeramkan, Thehun-_han_," gerutu Luhan saat melihat Sehun menambahkan batu-batu di kepala _yukidaruma_ mereka dan membuat ekspresi yang tidak disukai Luhan. "Jelek," dia memberengut.

"Tidak, ini bagus!" balas Sehun. "_Mitte,_" katanya. "Bukankah dia kelihatan sangar?"

"Lalu," Luhan mencibir. "Setelah dia sangar, dia bisa apa?" tantangnya.

Sehun mengerling jahat ke arahnya. "Dia bisa membuatmu tidak bisa tidur!" dia membuat suara-suara yang berakibat hebat pada Luhan. Wajah _kare_ yang beranjak dewasa itu berubah pias saat mendengarnya.

"Thehun-_han_!" serunya. "_Dame_!"

Sehun tertawa. "Baru segitu saja kau sudah takut," ejeknya. "Bagaimana bisa nanti kau pergi ke Seoul jika baru kutakut-takuti dengan _yukidaruma_ saja kau sudah ketakutan begitu?"

"Orang Korea tidak membuat _yukidaruma_ sangar!" balas Luhan kesal. "Sehun jelek. Sehun jahat," remaja manis itu menghentakkan kaki dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun.

"Eh," Sehun bergegas mengejarnya. "_Cotto matte_, _Aho_!" serunya. "Lulu! _Cotto_!" Sehun berlari mengejar Luhan yang berjalan cepat kembali ke rumahnya dengan wajah ditekuk-tekuk.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak tahu caranya untuk membuat Luhan mau memaafkannya, tapi dia tahu cara paling tepat untuk membuat Luhan luluh. Jadi, dia pergi ke halte dan menaiki bus menuju pusat kota untuk membeli makanan kesukaan Luhan. Dia masuk ke restoran keluarga dan mencari-cari sebelum tersenyum senang dan berlari kecil ke kasir untuk membayarnya.

Setelahnya, dia kembali ke rumah Luhan untuk memberikan kejutan itu.

"_Obaahan_," panggilnya melongok ke dapur rumah Luhan, dia bertemu dengan ibu Luhan.

"Ah, Sehun_-kun_, _doushite_?" tanya perempuan cantik itu menoleh dari panci di hadapannya. Lalu matanya tertumbuk pada bungkusan di tangan Sehun. "Ah, kau membelikannya _kare_, ya?" tanyanya.

Sehun tersenyum cerah. "Apakah menurut _Obaahan_ dia akan memaafkanku?"

Ibu Luhan tersenyum. "Tentu saja," katanya. "Dia bahkan sudah memaafkanmu sebelum kau meminta maaf, Sehun-_kun_,"

Taktik Sehun terbukti berhasil. Luhan langsung luluh saat mendapatkan _kare_ kesukaannya dari Sehun dan mereka sudah kembali berangkat sekolah bersama. Tapi, siapa yang tahu ternyata _kare _itu adalah _kare_ terakhir yang dibuatkan ibu Luhan untuk Luhan?

.

.

.

Sehun melangkah perlahan di lorong rumah sakit yang sepi dan muram itu. Berusaha tidak memikirkan apa yang baru saja disaksikannya dengan matanya sendiri dari pinggir sungai. Dia menelan ludahnya saat melihat seorang remaja duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu baja dan menunduk; membenamkan wajahnya di kedua belah telapak tangannya. Sesegukan.

Sehun berdiri beberapa meter darinya. "Lulu…" bisiknya lirih.

Remaja itu bergeming. Terus sesegukan tanpa peduli siapa pun lagi. Bajunya sedikit hangus dan penuh bekas terbakar, begitu juga ujung-ujung rambutnya, tapi selebihnya Luhan sehat sempurna. Sehun duduk di salah satu kursi dan membiarkan satu kursi menjadi batas diantara mereka.

"_Tanjoubu,_ Luhan-_han_?" bisiknya lagi.

"_Iie_," balas Luhan lirih di sela-sela sesegukannya.

Mendengar jawaban, Sehun pindah dan merangkulnya. "Jangan menangis…" bisiknya lemah di puncak kepala Luhan yang beraroma gosong. "Jangan menangis…"

Kata-kata Sehun berdampak sebaliknya karena Luhan malah semakin menangis saat Sehun mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Kedua lengan Luhan yang kurus melingkari pinggang Sehun sementara wajahnya terbenam di dada Sehun. Air matanya menembus kaus Sehun hingga Sehun merasakan air mata itu di dadanya. Kulitnya.

Sehun memejamkan mata dan melihat kembali ledakan jingga di langit saat dia dan Luhan berjalan pulang dari membeli beberapa buku untuk Luhan. Sebuah mobil meledak tepat di jalur kereta api; palang rintangnya terbuka sementara mobil itu berada di tengah palang rintang. Semua orang yakin pengemudi itu teledor karena menerobos palang rintang.

Tapi Luhan tidak pernah percaya _ibunya_ akan melakukan hal seperti itu…

"Jangan menangis…" bisik Sehun lagi. Lebih lirih sambil mengusap-usap punggung Luhan. Jemari Luhan di punggungnya mencengkram kaus Sehun dengan kuat sambil sesegukan.

"Sehun…"

"_Hai_?"

Luhan menarik tubuhnya dari Sehun dan mengusap air matanya. "Kau mau tinggal bersamaku?" tanyanya serak dan parau.

Sehun tersenyum lemah. "Tentu saja. Aku akan menemanimu sampai kapan pun itu," katanya.

"Janji?"

"Tentu,"

Luhan mengulurkan kelingkingnya. Sehun mendenguskan tawa singkat yang sedih karena kekeraskepalaan Luhan sebelum menyambutnya.

.

.

.

Rumah terasa sepi.

Luhan mendesah sambil duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di meja makan. Mengamati dapur yang kosong. Biasanya di saat-saat seperti ini, ibunya sedang membuatkannya makan malam sambil menanyakannya tentang hari bersama Sehun. Luhan membenamkan wajahnya di balik kedua lengannya dan kembali menangis.

"Lulu, _tanjoubu_?"

Luhan tidak perlu mengangkat wajahnya untuk tahu siapa yang bertanya karena di rumah ini sekarang hanya ada dia dan Sehun. Orangtua Sehun menawarkan Luhan untuk tinggal bersama mereka tapi Luhan menolak. Terlalu banyak kenangan di rumahnya yang lama sehingga dia tidak ingin meninggalkannya. Jadi sebagai gantinya, Sehun bersedia tinggal menemani Luhan di rumah itu.

Sehun merangkulnya dan mendesah. "Kau lapar?" bisiknya lembut.

Luhan menggeleng.

"Tapi kau belum makan apa-apa sejak kemarin…" desak Sehun lagi.

"Aku tidak lapar," balas Luhan serak.

"_Dakara_…," Sehun mendesah dan batal melanjutkan kalimatnya. Alih-alih dia hanya memeluk Luhan dan menenangkannya.

"Kenapa harus _Okaahan_? Kenapa harus dia yang meninggal? Kenapa bukan orang lain?" bisik Luhan di sela-sela tangisnya. "Kenapa bukan aku?"

"Lulu…," desah Sehun. "Kau meracau lagi. Ayo, kita istirahat dulu…"

"_Iie_," bantah Luhan menggeleng sambil menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengusap air matanya. "Aku tidak ingin tidur lagi. Aku tidak mau bermimpi lagi…"

Sehun menatapnya lekat-lekat lalu mendesah. "Ini akan berbeda. Aku akan memelukmu dan mengusir semua mimpi buruk menjauh darimu…"

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?" balas Luhan memberengut. "Mengusir mimpi buruk; kalimatmu seperti rayuan muluk,"

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Izinkan saja aku melakukannya," katanya dengan keyakinan yang berkobar di matanya.

Luhan menatapnya sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Sehun membimbingnya ke kamar dan benar-benar memeluknya hingga pagi.

Dan benar-benar mengusir semua mimpi buruk Luhan…

.

.

.

"Kau suka _mochi_?"

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk sambil mencoba mengigit adonan alot yang manis di tangannya. "Aku suka _mochi_ tepung kacang," katanya tersenyum.

Sehun balas tersenyum. Senang karena akhirnya Luhan mau meninggalkan rumahnya dan tinggal bersamanya di rumah Sehun. Mulai belajar merelakan ibunya yang sudah meninggal. Mulai belajar kembali menjadi rusa kecil manis yang cantik. Sehun sangat suka pada perubahan itu.

Tadi, ibu Sehun memberikan mereka dua bungkus kacang yang harus dilempar untuk mengusir setan dari lingkungan mereka. Luhan meraih bungkusan itu sementara Sehun masih mengunyah _mochi _tepung kacangnya dengan khidmat. Luhan merogoh bungkusan itu dan menemukan kacang kedelai; meraupnya segengam sebelum mengulum senyuman dan melemparnya ke Sehun.

"Pergilah setan!" serunya.

"_Takku_!" seru Sehun sambil bangun dari tidurnya dan menelan potongan _mochi_ terakhirnya sambil mendelik pada Luhan yang terbahak-bahak.

"Pergilah setan!" seru Luhan lagi sambil melempar segenggam kacang lagi ke arah Sehun.

Sehun menyambar bungkus kacangnya dan meraup juga lalu melemparnya ke Luhan. "Jangan menganggu kami!" serunya tertawa tinggi.

"Kau mengotori bajuku!" seru Luhan lagi sambil melempar kacang. "Kau tidak akan dimaafkan, Setan nakal!"

"Bukan!" balas Sehun kembali melempar kacang. "Aku ini Setan yang paling tampan sejagat raya, tahu!"

Luhan mencibir sambil melempar kacang lagi. "Sekali setan tetap setan tahuu…!" balasnya.

Keduanya saling melempar kacang hingga kacang mereka habis. Keduanya tertawa ceria dan berbaring kembali di lantai untuk menikmati kembang api yang meledak di kejauhan. Hanya suaranya karena mereka malas untuk keluar rumah. Napas mereka tersengal.

"Oke, kau memang Setan paling tampan sejata raya," kata Luhan sambil memegang perutnya yang nyeri akibat terlalu banyak tertawa.

Sehun mendengus. "Apa kubilang," katanya. "Aw!" serunya saat Luhan menjitak kepalanya main-main.

Keduanya kembali mengatur napas.

"Kau selalu baik padaku…,"

Sehun membuka matanya. "Hah?" tanyanya bingung menoleh ke Luhan yang balas menatapnya.

"Kau selalu baik padaku…," ulang Luhan lirih.

Sehun meraih tangannya dan meremasnya lembut. "Itu, kan, gunanya sahabat?" dia tersenyum.

Luhan menatapnya lagi; merasa jantungnya berdebar kacau tidak karuan. Dia menghela napas lalu menutup matanya. "Sehunnie…"

"Ya?"

Luhan menghembuskan napasnya lalu kembali membuka matanya. "Apakah kau… kau pernah berpikir untuk… untuk…"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan penasaran. Wajahnya terlihat begitu manis dan menyenangkan saat penasaran sehingga Luhan harus menahan napasnya sendiri.

Luhan kembali mengigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap Sehun.

"Wajahmu pucat, Lulu. _Doushitano_?" tanya Sehun bingung. Dia bangkit dan duduk di sisi Luhan untuk menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Ditatap seperti itu, Luhan merasa malu setengah mati. Dia merasa panas menjalar di wajahnya dan hanya akan membuatnya semakin malu.

"Sekarang wajahmu merah padam," kata Sehun mengerutkan alis. "Kau demam, ya? Mana asyik demam saat tahun baru,"

"_Iie_, ini bukan demam…" gumam Luhan sambil meremas tangan Sehun yang masih mengenggam tangannya.

Sehun mengerjapkan mata dan menunduk menatap tangan mereka. "Kenapa? Kau mimpi buruk lagi, ya, semalam?" tebaknya mulai membuat Luhan gemas.

"_Iie_. Aku hanya… aku hanya…"

Sehun mengerjapkan mata; menunggu.

"Aku hanya… hanya…" bisik Luhan lalu suara kembang api meledak membuat kata-katanya hanya semakin dramatis.

"Hanya?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

Luhan menghela napasnya dalam-dalam dan akhirnya membiarkan napasnya keluar bersama kata terakhir dari segalanya yang dia rasa selama ini sangatlah penting. "Mencintaimu…" bisiknya lirih.

Sehun menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Luhan meremas tangan Sehun saat melihat reaksi dari kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkannya. Dia ingin kabur sekarang juga. Dia ingin lari dari sana. Dia tidak memiliki nyali sedikit pun lagi untuk menatap Sehun jika saja jawaban Sehun adalah…

"Kau bercanda, ya?"

Luhan merasa jantungnya mencelos hingga ke dasar perutnya lalu terbakar oleh asam lambungnya. Detaknya nyaris tidak terasa. "A-apa?" ulangnya lirih.

Sehun menatapnya geli. Senyuman bermain di sudut bibirnya. "Kau bercanda, ya? Kau pasti mabuk gara-gara _mochi_-nya." Lalu dia tertawa ceria.

Luhan menatapnya tidak percaya. Sehun hanya menganggapnya bercanda! Dan yang lebih parah lagi, Sehun _menertawainya_! Menertawai perasaan_nya_! Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun yang masih tersenyum ceria dan malah semakin mengeratkan tangan mereka yang berpegangan. Luhan mengigit lidahnya sendiri agar dia tidak menangis di sana; di hadapan Sehun. Napasnya sesak, dia butuh menangis. Dia butuh sendirian tapi Sehun masih meremas tangannya erat-erat. Tertawa ceria.

"Aku ingin istirahat," gumam Luhan setengah serak dan tersendat sambil menghalau tangan Sehun dan beranjak dari sana. Butuh usaha yang kuat untuk melepaskan tangan Sehun dari tangannya, tapi dia berhasil dan berdiri dengan limbung. Gumpalan pahit menyumbat kerongkongan dan tenggorokannya. Membuatnya sulit bernapas dan tercekat. Dia berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya; menolak menatap Sehun.

"Tidur?" tanya Sehun kaget sambil mendongak ke Luhan yang berjalan—nyaris berlari—ke kamarnya. "Lulu, ini bahkan belum tengah malam!" seru Sehun lalu berjengit saat pintu kamar Luhan dibanting menutup dengan suara keras.

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kenapa, sih, dia?" gumamnya lalu menunduk menatap _mochi_ mereka yang masih tersisa. "Memangnya _mochi_ bisa bikin mabuk, ya?"

.

.

.

"Sehun! _Okinasai_!"

"_Okaahan_," gerutu Sehun sambil kembali menyelubungi tubuhnya dengan selimut. "_Cotto_…" dia menguap dan kembali lelap.

Ibu Sehun menatap puteranya dengan gusar sementara sebelah tangannya mengenggam kertas yang dilipat apik. Dengan celemek serta aroma _kare_, dia berlari ke kamar anaknya bahkan tanpa peduli bagaimana rupanya dan dia melihat anaknya masih bergelung di selimutnya.

Dia berdecak kesal. "_O-KI-NA-SAI_!" seru ibu Sehun sambil menarik lepas selimut Sehun dan menampakkan tubuh ramping altetis putra semata wayangnya.

Segera hawa dingin menyambar tubuh Sehun dan membuat matanya langsung terbuka. "_Nani_?" tanyanya gemas; dia menguap lebar tanpa repot-repot menutup mulutnya dan menggaruk kepalanya. Dia menatap ibunya dengan kesal sambil menggaruk tubuhnya persis seperti orang yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya. Wajahnya penuh lipatan seprai.

Ibunya meletakkan sehelai surat di atas pangkuannya dan berkacak pinggang. "Apa yang kaulakukan semalam, hah?"

Alis Sehun berkerut; dia batal meraih kertas di pangkuannya saat mendengar kalimat ibunya. "Apa? Aku hanya tidur setelah menoton kembang api, _Okaahan_," balasnya sewot. "Memangnya apa? Rumah rata dengan tanah? Mobil _Otouhan_ hilang? Tidak, kan? Akuilah, _Okaahan_, aku ini anak baik." Gerutunya.

Ibunya mendelik galak dan membuat Sehun berjengit. "_Dakara sono tegami, hayakku yonde kudasai_," kata ibunya duduk di ujung tempat tidur Sehun sementara putranya meraih kertas itu dan membukanya.

"_Kore te na—_" Sehun langsung diam saat membaca nama yang tertera di bawah surat. Menandatanganinya dengan air mata yang menetes membentuk bulatan penuh bercak yang membuat hati Sehun terasa diremas-remas. "_Okaahan_, Luhan-_chan_ _wa doko desuka_?" dia melempar selimutnya lalu berdiri. "_Okaahan_!" dia menoleh ke ibunya yang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan wajah sedih dan muram.

Ibunya menunduk. "Dia sudah pergi…" bisiknya sambil meraih selimut Sehun dan melipatnya setengah melamun; mencari kegiatan lain untuk dilakukan selain menatap anaknya yang berdiri kikuk di dekat pintu; setengah telanjang, dengan rupa bangun tidurnya, baru menyadari kehilangannya.

"Apakah dia pamit pada _Okaahan_?" tanya Sehun lemah; tangannya meremas surat dari Luhan. Nyaris robek di sela cengkramannya yang kuat penuh emosi. Dia tidak merasakan dingin lagi; karena rasa kebas di hatinya merenggut semuanya.

Kebas karena kehilangan Luhan…

Ibunya menatap Sehun lemah. "_Iie_," bisiknya. "Saat aku bangun dia sudah tidak ada…"

Sehun menatap keluar jendela. Tahun baru sudah tiba. Hari ini hari pertama tahun baru dan Luhan pergi meninggalkannya…

_Kenapa? Kenapa Luhan pergi? Ada apa?_

.

_Boku no Oh Sehun_,

_Gomenasai, karena meninggalkan rumah. Aku tidak bisa tetap di sini setelah kejadian kemarin. Aku tidak marah padamu. Aku hanya marah pada diriku sendiri. Mungkin memang bagimu… percintaan antarlelaki bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk dicoba. Jadi, untuk mengenyahkan perasaanku sendiri, aku akan pergi. suatu saat nanti, ketika kita bertemu lagi, Sehunnie, aku berjanji, tidak akan ada lagi cinta di hatiku._

_Aku pergi._

_Jangan cari aku, onegai…_

_Kimi no Xi Luhan…_

.

_To Be Continue_…

.

Maaf update-nya lamaaaa…. Author sempet galau gara2 gak ada review dan modem tua itu NGADAT ~_~ tapi jeongmal khamsahamnida sama semua yang udah review. Mumpung sedikit jadi author jawab aja, ne? J

**All**: makasih banyak karena udah review, karena kalian semua baiiikk, author kasih kue sebagai balasannyaaa~~ #tebar kue :3

**HunHan's Real**: jinjja? Aiihh mungkin kebetulan aja kali yaa Eonnie :D terinspirasi sebenernya karena rap-nya Lil Wayne di lagu Payphone-nya Maroon 5. Author cinta mati sama Adam Levine *bener ya nulis nama vokalisnya? *abaikan author.

**hunhanshipper**: hehe kagak kok Eonnie :D rencananya cuma enam atau tujuh lah. Soalnya author baru2 nih ship HunHan :D Pake telepon umum supaya Sehun gak bisa hubungi balik karena Luhan takut Sehun inget siapa dia, gitu, Eonnie :D kenapa dia malu? Jawabannya di chapter iniihh~ :3

**oh** **luhan**: ini udah laaaaaaanjut, Eonnie~~ :D

**HyunRa**: semuanya dijawab di chapter ini, Eonnie~ semoga nggak aneh, yak XD

Ada beberapa logat Kansai yang akan muncul di chap ini kayak: _chan_ berubah jadi _han _dan _bakka_ (bodoh) berubah jadi _pokke _ato _aho_ J

Khamsahamnidaa~~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

_The Supermodel…_

.

_Previous Story:_

_Boku no Oh Sehun_,

_Gomenasai, karena meninggalkan rumah. Aku tidak bisa tetap di sini setelah kejadian kemarin. Aku tidak marah padamu. Aku hanya marah pada diriku sendiri. Mungkin memang bagimu… percintaan antarlelaki bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk dicoba. Jadi, untuk mengenyahkan perasaanku sendiri, aku akan pergi. suatu saat nanti, ketika kita bertemu lagi, Sehunnie, aku berjanji, tidak akan ada lagi cinta di hatiku._

_Aku pergi._

_Jangan cari aku, onegai…_

_Kimi no Xi Luhan…_

.

Tokyo, Japan

_Winter_…

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata disipitkan. "_Sore wa_?" tanyanya datar sementara yang diajak bicara hanya tersenyum lebar.

Chanyeol tertawa lalu menepuk bahunya. "Santai sajalah, Sehun-_kun_, kau ini semakin hari semakin serius saja,"

Sehun menggerutu panjang pendek sambil merogoh sakunya; meraih ponselnya yang bergetar heboh. "Aku tidak dalam keadaan _mood_ yang bagus untuk bercanda hari ini, Chan-_kun_," gerutunya sambil menatap layar ponselnya. "_Takku_, nomor ini lagi,"

Chanyeol menatap sahabatnya yang sedang melotot ke ponselnya. "_Dare_?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Nomor yang selama ini menganggu pekerjaanku," gerutu Sehun sambil mengangkatnya. "_Moshi-moshi_? Jangan main-main, _onegai_. Anda sudah menganggu saya secara resmi. Jika tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan, sebaiknya Anda tidak perlu menelepon—"

"_Thehunnie_…"

"—saya…" kalimat Sehun terputus saat dari seberang terdengar sebuah suara lirih yang menyesakkan dada. Matanya terpana; menatap jauh melewati Chanyeol yang melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya.

Suara ini…

Suara ini…

Suara ini…

"Sehun-_kun_? _Doushite_?"

Sehun bergeming. Tangannya mencengkram ponselnya kuat-kuat sementara paru-parunya berontak membutuhkan udara yang sejak tadi di tahannya. Tapi, sebelum dia sadar sepenuhnya karena suara itu, telepon mati. Sambungannya putus dengan suara _tut-tut-tut_ yang mengejutkan Sehun. Tangannya terkulai jatuh.

Chanyeol membungkuk sedikit untuk menatap Sehun yang pucat. "Sehun_-kun_? _Doushite_? _Sore wa dare desu ka_?"

Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan suara keras. "_I-iie_…" katanya lirih. "Hanya penelepon yang sama…,"

"Tapi…?" kejar Chanyeol saat merasa kalimat Sehun pasti memiliki sambungan yang tidak ingin Sehun katakan.

Sehun menggeleng sambil mengusap wajahnya. "Entahlah. Bukan seseorang yang kukenal," katanya. Suaranya gemetar dan Chanyeol mendengar itu.

_Sore wa arienai…_

_Tidak mungkin…_

.

.

.

Seoul, Korea Selatan

_Winter_…

"Lulu! Laporanmu di sini!"

Luhan melongok dari _pantry_ kecil di dekat kantornya dan memberikan _OK-sign_ ke Xiumin yang melambaikan setumpuk dokumen. "Letakkan di sana, Baozi!" serunya sambil menuang air panas ke gelasnya yang terisi bubuk cokelat harum.

"Kau buat apa?" tanya Xiumin.

"Kau mau cokelat?"

"Keren. _Make it two, Chagiya_,"

Jadi, Luhan meraih gelas lain dan mengisinya dengan bubuk cokelat sementara Xiumin duduk di kursinya; mengambil alih komputernya. Memainkan _mouse_ dan menghancurkan dokumen-dokumen.

"Kau sedang menyelidiki tentang Oh Sehun, ya?"

Luhan nyaris menyiram tangannya sendiri dengan air panas saat mendengarnya. "_M-mwo_?" tanyanya sambil menoleh ke Xiumin yang sedang menatap layar komputer dengan mata menyipit dan tangan bergerak lincah di atas _mouse_.

"Ini," katanya ringan. "_History_-mu penuh dengan '_Hasil Penelusuran Google untuk Oh Sehun_…' dan '_Hasil Penelusuran Gambar Google tentang Oh Sehun_…', '_Wikipedia tentang Oh Sehun…_'" baca Xiumin sambil menelusurkan telunjuknya di layar komputer. "Kau benar-benar tertarik padanya, ya?"

Luhan membawa dua gelas berisi cokelat ke mejanya dan meletakkannya satu untuk Xiumin yang masih meneliti komputernya. "_A-aniya_, aku hanya mencoba mencari beberapa fakta konkrit tentang dia jika mau majalah kita benar-benar faktual, kan?"

Xiumin mendorong punggungnya ke kursi hingga kursi itu mundur sambil mendesah. "Kau kan punya nomor ponsel manajernya," katanya sambil bersandar hingga per-per kursinya berderit.

"Hah?" tanya Luhan mengerjapkan mata; batal menyesap cokelatnya.

Xiumin meraih panah _dart_ kecil di sisinya yang kadang digunakan Luhan untuk menghilangkan jenuh dan melemparkannya ke papan _bulletin_ Luhan yang penuh _post-it_ berbagai macam warna. _Dart_ itu mendarat di satu _post-it_ berwarna jingga dengan deretan angka.

"Bukankah judul _post-it_ itu 'Manajer Oh Sehun'?" tanyanya kalem.

Luhan menoleh ke papan _bulletin_-nya dan mengerjapkan mata. _Sejak kapan itu di sana_? "Aku tidak tahu aku punya itu," katanya sambil beranjak mendekati _post-it_ itu dan membacanya.

"_Well_, sekarang kau tahu, kan?" balas Xiumin meraih gelasnya dan menyesap cokelat hangatnya. "Hubungi saja. Adakan _meeting_, biarkan dia menilai tulisan tentang dirinya sendiri, adakan kontrak untuk beberapa _ads_, dan beres. Bukankah biasanya kau melakukan itu? Dengan Huang Zitao kemarin,"

Luhan menoleh ke arah Xiumin yang memejamkan mata menikmati isi cangkirnya. "Apakah aku begitu?"

Mata Xiumin langsung terbuka. "Demi Tuhan, memangnya kau amnesia atau apa, sih? Kau melakukan itu, _selalu_ melakukan itu. Dengan Huang Zitao, Byun Baekhyun, juga Kim Jongdae. Ingat?"

Luhan mengusap remah cokelat di bibir atasnya sambil menatap Xiumin yang mengerutkan alis ke arahnya. "Ya… aku ingat," katanya lemah.

Alis Xiumin naik sebelah saat mendengar nada bicaranya. "Apakah kau punya masalah dengan model Oh Sehun ini? Masalah yang dengan jahat dan tidak berperike-Xiumin-an urung kauceritakan padaku?"

Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya dan memaksakan tawa ringan mendengar kata-kata Xiumin. "_Aniya_, aku tidak ada masalah." Katanya lalu menyambar telepon dan menekan nomor manajernya. "Bersiaplah Xiumin, kita akan melaksanakan _meeting_ itu,"

Xiumin menatapnya ragu. "Kau yakin?" tanyanya.

"Sangat yakin," balas Luhan lalu tersenyum. "Ah, _kore wa Oh Sehun no manager desu ne_? Saya dari majalah mode Korea. Bisa kita bicara?"

.

.

.

Tokyo, Japan

_Winter_…

"Seoul?"

"Ya, kau setuju?"

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dari nasi _unagi_ yang menjadi makan siangnya ke arah manajernya yang menunggu. "Tentu. Kapan?"

"Rencananya besok pagi kita akan berangkat dan sekitar pukul sepuluh mendarat di Incheon," kata manajernya sambil menunduk membaca _tablet_-nya yang penuh dengan jadwal kerja Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk sambil kembali menyuap nasi _unagi_-nya yang gurih. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan di sana?" tanyanya sambil mengunyah.

"Rapat dengan redaksi majalah mode yang mengangkatmu sebagai _headline_ serta membahasmu habis-habisan dalam sepuluh halaman," kata manajernya lancar sambil menelaah isi _tablet_-nya.

"Sepuluh?" ulang Sehun takjub.

Manajernya tersenyum. "Aku tahu. _Sugoii janai_?"

Sehun tersenyum separo. "Sangat." Sahutnya setuju. "Apakah aku sudah tahu tentang ini sebelum mereka menyelesaikannya?"

"Sudah," sahut manajernya. "Aku mengabarkannya lewat telepon saat kau bersama Chanyeol masih di _shinkasen_ menuju Haido kemarin. Kau oke,"

Sehun mengangguk lagi. Karena sejujurnya dia tidak ingat pernah menerima tawaran itu. Terlalu banyak hal yang harus dia pikirkan saat itu. Mulai dari suara dari seberang telepon gelapnya yang terasa mirip seseorang… Mimpi-mimpi tentang masa remajanya.

Juga _Luhan_…

Sehun mengusap wajahnya dan meletakkan sumpitnya sementara manajernya sibuk di telepon. Sehun menatap keluar restoran dan mendesah.

_Xi Luhan_…

_Sudah sepuluh tahun…_

Sehun menumpukan dagunya ke atas tangannya sebelum mendesah panjang. Kenangan akan Luhan kembali bermain di kepalanya. Mendesak seluruh kehidupan barunya dan memaksanya menjadi remaja lagi.

_"Aku hanya mencintaimu…"_

Dan apa tanggapannya ketika itu? Menganggap Luhan mabuk _mochi _tepung kacang…

Bukan sikap yang bagus bagi seorang lelaki menganggapi sebuah ungkapan cinta tapi Sehun benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Luhan jatuh cinta padanya. Dulu dia hanyalah anak kecil, dia belum mengerti bahwa dunia ini jauh lebih besar dan rumit dari apa yang dibayangkannya. Dia hanya tahu bahwa lelaki hanya akan bersama dengan perempuan. Ditakdirkan bersama perempuan. Dia tidak tahu ternyata kerumitan dunia itu bisa membuatnya bersama dengan seorang _lelaki_ juga.

Dan setelah dia akhirnya dewasa, dia mengerti bahwa sikapnya itu sangat berengsek pada Luhan…

Tapi, dia tidak ingin menyalahi segenap keinginan Luhan yang tidak ingin dicari. Jadi Sehun hanya bisa berharap jika Tuhan mengizinkan mereka bersama, jika memang takdirnya tersurat adalah bersama Luhan; mereka tentu akan dipertemukan oleh takdir. Cepat atau lambat…

Sekarang sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya dan Sehun belum juga menemukan titik terang akan bertemu Luhan atau tidak…

"… manis dan seperti rusa…"

Sehun mengerjapkan mata dan menatap manajernya. "_Sumimasen, cotto._ Apa yang kaukatakan tadi?" tanyanya sambil mengusap wajahnya. Dia baru saja melamun dengan sangat tidak sopannya sementara manajernya berbicara.

Manajernya tersenyum maklum. "Kau pasti suka _editor-in-chief_-nya. Anaknya manis dan lincah seperti rusa,"

Sehun langsung tertarik dengan kata '_lincah seperti rusa_'. "Oh, ya?" tanyanya pura-pura kalem padahal jantungnya melonjak hingga menembus kerongkongannya. "Kau tahu namanya?"

Manajernya menunduk ke _tablet_-nya lagi. "Entahlah. Aku tidak sempat menanyakannya."

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa bilang dia manis dan lincah?" tanya Sehun dengan alis berkerut. Mulai mempertanyakan kerasionalan manajernya sendiri.

Manajernya mengangkat bahu lagi dengan ringan. "Dia meneleponku tadi untuk mengkonfirmasi pertemuanmu dengannya dan dari nada bicaranya yang ramah serta kata-katanya, aku yakin dia anak yang manis sekali."

Sehun memutar bola matanya sambil meneguk teh _oolong_-nya. Terkekeh ke arah manajernya yang meringis. "Itu sangat tidak relevan, _Senpai_," katanya geli.

Manajernya tertawa. "_Opini is like an asshole, everyone got one._" Balasnya membuat Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sehun menggeleng-geleng sambil meletakkan gelas tehnya. "_Yeah, asshole_." Katanya setuju lalu menatap manajernya._ "And have I mentioned you yet? If you use your asshole too hard, you'll lose it_," balasnya yang langsung membuat manajernya kembali meringis.

Sehun terbahak-bahak begitu keras hingga seluruh pengunjung kedai nasi _unagi_ itu menoleh ke arahnya tapi persetan itu semua bagi Sehun karena dia sudah cukup gila karena merindukan Xi Luhan…

Xi Luhan-_nya_…

.

.

.

Seoul, Korea Selatan

_Winter_…

_International Airport Incheon, Korea_

"Penerbangan yang jelek sekali jika kau berbaik hati mau mendengarkan keluhanku, _Senpai_," gerutu Sehun sementara manajernya tertawa.

"Tidak ada masalah sebenarnya. Kursi kelas 1 yang kaududuki itu nyaman, kan?"

Sehun menguap tertahan. "Nyaman saja jika tidak ada terlalu banyak fans yang mengenaliku. Rasanya seperti berada di kelas ekonomi," dia berjalan melewati manajernya yang mengurus koper.

Manajernya tertawa lagi. "Sesekali kau harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya penerbangan bagi orang-orang kecil, Sehun-_kun_," manajernya berjalan di sisinya sambil menarik kopernya sementara Sehun menyeret kopernya ogah-ogahan.

Sehun memberengut. "Aku sudah pernah merasakannya," belanya. "Mana penjemput kita? Aku lapar." Dia menggerutu sambil memandang ke semua penjuru; menyadari sepenuhnya beberapa perempuan yang berkerumun sambil mengacungkan ponsel serta kamera digital ke arahnya.

Dikenali adalah sebagian dari hidup Sehun, jadi dia melambai dan tersenyum pada semuanya walaupun dia lelah setengah mati. Itu saja sudah membuat fansnya menjerit kegirangan.

Manajernya menoleh ke sana kemari. "Tunggu. Kurasa mereka sudah di sini." Lalu dia berseru senang. "Itu dia! Ayo,"

Sehun terseok-seok mengikuti manajernya yang penuh semangat menghampiri seorang namja manis yang pipinya sedikit tembam serta rambutnya yang ditata jabrik.

"_Annyeong_," sapa namja itu membungkuk sopan.

Sehun membalasnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"_Watashi no namae wa Xiumin Kim_. Aku yang akan menghantarmu ke kantor untuk _meeting_," katanya ramah.

Sehun membalas jabatan tangannya. "Oh Sehun. _Douzo yoroshiku_…" katanya.

Xiumin tersenyum. "Kau bisa bahasa Korea?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja," balas Sehun cerah. "Aku lahir di Korea walaupun besar di Osaka,"

Xiumin tersenyum. "Pantas saja aku mendengar sedikit logat Kansai pada bahasa Jepangmu," katanya ramah.

Sehun tersenyum juga. Dia sangat suka pada orang-orang yang ramah padanya. "Ya, logat Kansai-ku adalah salah satu daya tarikku yang seksi," katanya membuat Xiumin terkekeh.

"Xiao Lu benar tentangmu kalau begitu," komentar Xiumin tertawa. "Kau benar-benar humoris. Berbeda jauh dari semua konsep fotografimu,"

Mengabaikan kalimat terakhir, Sehun memfokuskan diri pada kalimat awal Xiumin. "Xiao Lu—_little deer_?" tanyanya.

Xiumin tersenyum dan mengangguk sambil memimpin mereka ke mobilnya. "_Ne_, atasanku. Kau pasti suka padanya. Anaknya baik dan manis sekali,"

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya. "Kenapa dia dipanggil Xiao Lu?" tanyanya mengejar informasi sementara Xiumin mempersilakannya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Karena dia manis dan lincah seperti rusa," balas Xiumin ceria.

Manajer Sehun tertawa. "Ya, aku tahu dia. Kemarin dia meneleponku dan aku mengatakan hal yang sama padanya, tapi dia tidak percaya," manajer Sehun meliriknya penuh konspirasi, tapi Sehun tidak menanggapinya karena otaknya berpacu keras saat mendengarnya.

_Xiao Lu…_

_Manis dan lincah seperti rusa…_

_"Thehunnie…"_

_"Aku hanya mencintaimu…"_

_"Jangan cari aku, onegai…"_

Sehun meremas kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Dia bersandar di mobil kecil Xiumin dan menggertakkan gigi menahan segenap rasa sakit yang dirasakannya karena berusaha memaksa otaknya untuk mengingat. Sementara manajernya serta namja bernama Xiumin itu mengobrol di depan, Sehun memaksa dirinya mengingat dan mengerti tentang apa yang sedang terjadi di dunianya saat ini. Semuanya berantakan sekali.

Sehun memijat kepalanya.

"_Jangan cari aku, onegai…_"

"_Kau mabuk, ya_?"

Sehun menggertakkan giginya sambil menggeleng kuat-kuat; gila benar! Betapa berengseknya tanggapannya atas pernyataan cinta Luhan! Dia sudah membuat _hyung_ kesayangannya harus merantau ke Korea; meninggalkan keluarga satu-satunya yang dimilikinya karena jawaban bodohnya. Jika Luhan sampai kenapa-kenapa, itu semua salah Sehun karena menertawai pernyataannya! Sehun yang membuat Luhan harus pergi dari tempat aman satu-satunya yang dimilikinya di Osaka, Jepang, bahkan dunia.

"Kau baik, Sehun-_kun_?"

Sehun tersentak dan membuka mata lalu menyadari manajernya tengah menatapnya. "Ah, ya. Aku baik." Katanya serak. Dia berdeham untuk melancarkan kerongkongannya. Kepalanya berdenyut lagi; entah apakah dia bisa mengikuti _meeting_ itu sampai selesai atau tepar saat pembukaan. Dia hanya bisa berharap mereka cukup baik hati dengan memberikannya segelas kopi atau teh. Dia butuh kafein.

"Nah, kita sudah tiba," umum Xiumin ceria sambil mematikan mobilnya. "_Mitte kudasai_, Xiao Lu benar-benar tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu. Dia sudah menunggu di depan pintu."

"Apa?" tanya Sehun merasa disorientasi.

"Itu dia Xiao Lu," Xiumin menunjuk ke pintu kantor megah yang berdiri di depan Sehun.

Sehun menoleh dan tersentak. Napasnya terhenti, begitu juga denyut jantungnya yang sejak tadi menggila. Semuanya sunyi senyap. Dia menatap tubuh langsing, ringan, dan luwes yang berdiri di depan pintu kaca otomatis kantor itu. Menggunakan _long coat_ cokelat hangat serta wajah licin tanpa ekspresi.

"Xiao Lu…!" seru Xiumin melambai. "Aku membawakan musang tampan ini untukmu!" Xiumin menoleh ke Sehun yang terpana. "Kau tidak keberatan, kan?" guraunya lalu terdiam karena Sehun bergeming. "Sehun-_ssi_? _Gwaenchanayo_?"

Sehun tiba-tiba saja membuka pintu mobil Xiumin dan keluar dari sana. Mengacuhkan sengatan rasa dingin pada lehernya yang belum tertutup syal; berdiri di sana. Sepuluh meter dari sahabatnya yang hilang. Luhan balas menatapnya dengan mata besarnya yang berbinar. Antara tangis dan tawa sementara manajer Sehun dan Xiumin tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Sehun mendekat. Melangkah satu langkah mendekat ke arah patung Luhan yang berdiri setenang malaikat di depan pintu kantornya. Tangannya terulur seolah ingin menyentuh Luhan tapi tidak ingin menghancurkan fantasinya sendiri yang terlalu indah.

Bibir Sehun terbuka dan menutup beberapa kali; banyak sekali kata yang ingin diucapkannya saat ini tapi lidahnya terasa kelu. Akhirnya dia berhasil menggumamkan satu kata dengan lirih yang paling penting diantara semua kalimatnya yang lain bersama uap putih yang menghambur dari mulutnya…

"_Lulu_…"

.

_To Be Continue…_

.

Maaf, yaaa, sebenernya author dari lama udah pengen nyisipin kamus, tapi kelupaan terus #sambit author pake bakiak. Ini update kilat karena author mau hiatus dulu #reader: baru juga gabung udah maen hiatus aja #gebugin author. Hehe soalnya author mau UTS nih, nanti Eomma bisa mencak2 kalo author main PC waktu UTS XD cuma seminggu kok, habis UTS author update lagi. Makasih sekali lagi buat yang udah berbaik hati mau review #tebar kue :3

Ini dia kamus Jepangnya J

Kosa Kata Jepang:

Boku no Oh Sehun: Oh Sehun-ku

Kimi no Xi Luhan: Xi Luhan-mu

Onegai: Jebal

Gomenasai: maaf

Sore wa? : itu adalah…?

Takku: ya ampun (keluhan)

Dare: siapa

Doushite: kenapa

Sore wa dare desu ka? : itu siapa?

Sore wa arienai: itu tidak mungkin

Kore wa Oh Sehun no manager desu ne? : ini manajernya Oh Sehun, kan?

Sugoi janai? : luar biasa, kan?

Sumimasen, cotto: maaf, sebentar (menanyakan maksud)

Mitte kudasai: coba lihat

Semoga berguna, yaaa~~

Khamsahamnida~~ J

.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

_Reunion…_

.

_Bibir Sehun terbuka dan menutup beberapa kali; banyak sekali kata yang ingin diucapkannya saat ini tapi lidahnya terasa kelu. Akhirnya dia berhasil menggumamkan satu kata dengan lirih yang paling penting diantara semua kalimatnya yang lain bersama uap putih yang menghambur dari mulutnya…_

_"Lulu…"_

.

Seoul, Korea Selatan

_Winter_…

"Jadi, menurut Anda bagaimana hasil kerja kami?"

Sehun masih terpana menatap Luhan yang menjelaskan di sisi _slide show_ di depan. Tidak mendengar sama sekali apa yang baru saja dikatakan Luhan selama tiga puluh menit, alih-alih dia hanya menatap namja cantik itu dengan mata tidak fokus sama sekali. Dia hanya mengamati ekspresi Luhan saat mempresentasikan hasil kerja kerasnya dan sialannya, Sehun malah tidak mendengarkan.

"Sehun-_kun_!" bisik manajernya sambil menyikut pinggangnya. "Dia bertanya padamu, _Pokke_!" desisnya.

Sehun mengerjapkan mata dan disorientasi. "Hah?" lalu dia merona saat menyadari semua menoleh padanya dengan tatapan spekulatif yang meremehkan. Untuk mengembalikan wibawanya, Sehun berdeham dan memasang ekspresi datar yang alami. Untunglah dia seorang aktor. "Saya suka semuanya," katanya tenang walaupun jantungnya berdentam-dentam sementara Luhan menatapnya lekat-lekat dari depan.

"Mungkin jika Anda mengizinkan saya memeriksa foto-foto saya? Maksudnya jika saya menemukan foto yang membuat saya kurang berkenan atau…," Sehun mengangkat bahunya ringan sambil tersenyum untuk menjelaskan sisa kalimatnya yang membuat Xiumin tersenyum.

Tidak dengan Luhan yang menyerahkan _handout_ kasar majalah mereka ke hadapan Sehun. "Anda memiliki kendali penuh atas itu," katanya nyaris dingin.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan mata mereka bertemu. "Eh, yah," katanya saat tatapan Luhan tidak mengatakan hal yang sama dengan pikirannya. Dia melirik Luhan sambil membuka _handout_ majalah itu.

Dia mengamati foto-fotonya, berusaha nampak serius walaupun di dalam hati dia ingin sekali menculik Luhan keluar ruangan dan memaksanya menceritakan semuanya. Seperti misalnya kenapa dia ada di Korea? Bagaimana dia bisa sampai di Korea?

Lalu Sehun merasa bodoh sendiri, bukankah Luhan selalu memberitahunya bahwa Luhan ingin sekali pergi ke Korea? Sehun menghela napas berat dan menatap semua fotonya. Dia melirik Luhan yang tengah berdiskusi serius dengan Xiumin di seberangnya; bertanya-tanya apakah hanya dirinya yang terlalu berlebihan menyikapi semua ini? Karena Luhan sepertinya tidak peduli sama sekali.

"_Honto ni sugoii janai_?" komentar manajernya sambil berdecak kagum. "Benar-benar menakjubkan sekali,"

Sehun tidak menjawab; tangannya gemetaran oleh emosi yang tidak diketahuinya. Itu membuat kertas-kertas di tangannya gemetar. Manajernya menyadari itu sehingga dia mendongak dan menatap Sehun yang menunduk di atas _handout_ yang diberikan Luhan…

_Jika ini jenis permainan yang kauinginkan, Xi Luhan…_

_Maka kau akan mendapatkannya._

"Sehun-_kun_? Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung. "Ada sesuatu yang salah?"

Mendengar hal itu, Xiumin dan Luhan menghentikan diskusi mereka dan menoleh ke artis mereka yang terlihat seperti orang sembelit. Luhan dan Xiumin mengerjapkan mata sementara Sehun meletakkan _handout_ itu nyaris terlalu tenang lalu menghembuskan napas; dia menoleh ke Luhan dan Xiumin. Matanya yang tadi bagi Xiumin begitu ramah dan cerita kini sebeku es.

Semuanya jelas terkejut.

Sehun menatap _slide_ yang masih menyala di dinding dan berdecak. "Ganti semua fotonya," katanya dingin dan membuat manajernya kaget setengah mati.

"_Cotto_, Sehun-_kun_! _Do you koto desu ka_?" bisiknya. "Semua ini sempurna!"

Sehun menatap manajernya sama dinginnya. "Itu profil tentangku, kan, _Senpai_? Jadi hak_ku_lah untuk mengatur semuanya sesuai dengan kehendakku dan kau—," dia menatap Luhan lurus-lurus hingga jantung Luhan terasa mencelos ke lantai. "Kirimi aku semua opsi barumu siang ini pukul dua siang dan aku tidak suka kata _terlambat_ jika kau benar-benar seseorang yang profesional. Berikan dia alamat emailku, _Senpai_," dia melirik manajernya sebelum berdiri dan mengibaskan bajunya. "Kita lihat apakah _orang Korea_ ini bisa menyelesaikan semuanya."

Banyak makna implisit yang bisa Luhan ambil dari kalimat terakhir Sehun dan dia meremas tangannya sendiri sebelum mengangguk. Napasnya tercekat saat berusaha bicara, tapi dia berhasil menguasai dirinya sendiri. "Maafkan saya atas ketidaksempurnaan pekerjaan kami, tapi saya berjanji akan menyelesaikan semuanya tepat pukul dua siang," katanya mencegah suaranya agar tidak gemetaran.

Sehun balas menatapnya. Keduanya saling menatap untuk waktu yang sangat lama sehingga siapa saja akan sulit menilai apakah memang benar mereka berdua pernah menghabiskan masa-masa remaja bersama di Osaka sana.

Sehun akhirnya mendenguskan senyuman singkat yang mengerikan tapi memesona. "Bagus," katanya sebelum keluar ruangan dan manajernya membungkuk dalam-dalam sambil menggumamkan kata '_maaf_' berkali-kali yang dijawab oleh Xiumin karena Luhan masih terpana.

Setelah keduanya hilang dari pandangan, Luhan ambruk di kursi dan memijat kepalanya.

"Oh, ya ampun, Xiao Lu! Apa maksudnya semua itu? Dia awalnya positif lalu _pyyong_! Berubah jadi galak! Demi Tuhan, aku benar-benar terkejut!" komentar Xiumin mirip kembang api yang merepet.

Luhan menumpukan keningnya di meja; berusaha mengatur segenap napasnya yang hilang timbul. Dia merasa tercekik; berada satu ruangan bersama seseorang yang dirindukannya selama ini membuat seluruh syarafnya defensif.

Demi Tuhan, aroma tubuh bahkan Sehun masih sama!

Luhan memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut saat mengingat kejadian tadi saat Sehun turun serta menyalaminya. Aroma parfum Sehun tidak berubah walaupun dia sudah seterkenal ini; tetap segar seperti air jernih, aroma sehabis mandi yang menyenangkan. Membuat Luhan harus meremas tangannya kuat-kuat agar tidak memeluk Sehun karena rindu.

"Xiao Lu?"

Luhan tidak menoleh ataupun merespon perkataan Xiumin.

"Xiao Lu? XIAO LU?!"

Kepala Luhan tersentak saat mendengarnya dan dia menoleh ke arah Xiumin yang menatapnya kesal. "Apa, sih?" tanyanya.

Xiumin memicingkan matanya. "Kau melamun, ya?"

"Hah? Aniya!" balas Luhan gemas. "Apa sih maksudmu?"

Alis Xiumin naik sebelah. "Kau ada masalah apa dengan Sehun, hm?"

Luhan mengerjapkan mata. "Masalah? Dengan Sehun?" lalu dia tertawa kering. "Aku tidak pernah punya masalah! Kita baru bertemu hari ini dan bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan begitu?"

"Dari caranya memandangmu,"

Luhan menutup mulutnya saat melihat ekspresi Xiumin. _O-ow_. "A-apa?" tanyanya gugup.

Xiumin menatapnya. "Dan juga caranya menyebut namamu. Dia memanggilmu '_Lulu_', demi Tuhan, jangan kira aku tidak mendengarnya, ya," dia melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Kaupikir aku tuli?"

Luhan menatapnya; terkejut dan tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Jadi," Xiumin mendekat dan duduk di atas meja di sisi Luhan dengan pandangan menusuk. "Bisakah kau mulai menceritakan _apa_ sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Oh Sehun? Kenapa kau begitu terobsesi padanya? Oh, ya, dan satu lagi."

Xiumin menumpukan satu telunjuknya di atas meja; tepat di atas berkas-berkas Sehun yang berantakan setelah dipilah oleh Luhan sejak tadi. Dia memandang Luhan tanpa berniat melepaskan kontak mata sebelum berbicara, "_Kenapa_ kau memaksa Kris memberimu nomor telepon Sehun."

.

.

.

Seoul, Korea Selatan

_Winter_…

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau mulai menjelaskan apa maksud tingkah kekanakanmu tadi, Oh Sehun,"

Sehun menoleh ke manajernya yang menatapnya dengan mata disipitkan. Jelas tidak terima atas segenap tingkah Sehun tadi di dalam. Sehun mengangkat bahu dan mengaduk kopi di hadapannya. "Tidak ada yang khusus, kan?"

Manajernya mendelik. "Tidak ada yang khusus, katamu? Itu jelas khusus, Sehun! Apa yang salah pada pekerjaan mereka? Bagiku semua itu sempurna!"

Sehun menuding manajernya dengan jari telunjuk. "Bagi_mu_." Katanya dingin. "Bisakah kita tidak membicarakannya? Itu artikel_ku_, _Senpai_, dan hak_ku_lah untuk mengatur bagaimana akhirnya,"

Sebelum manajernya sempat bersuara, suara lain menyeruak dari kerumunan.

"Oh Sehun!"

Sehun menoleh lalu tersenyum lebar saat mendapati sosok tinggi liat berkulit _tan_ berlari ke arahnya. Rambutnya yang memantul tertiup angin. Sehun berdiri dan menyambut orang itu dalam pelukannya.

"Kkamjong," sapanya sambil menepuk bahu temannya.

Namja yang disapa 'Kkamjong' itu mengerutkan alis tidak setuju. "Sudah berapa kali kukatakan kalau namaku itu Kai?" protesnya.

Sehun tertawa ceria. "Entahlah, aku menyerah untuk menghitungnya,"

Kai menoleh ke manajer Sehun dan tersenyum menyapa sebelum menoleh lagi ke Sehun. "Bagaimana kabarmu, hah? Sejak kau kembali ke Jepang lagi, kau jadi semakin sombong. Sudah merasa hebat, eh, _Sehunnie_?"

Sehun berdecak keras mendengar nama panggilannya. "Jangan mengimut-imutkan namaku begitu, kau, Kkamjong!"

Kai tertawa lalu memukul bahu Sehun main-main. "Ada pekerjaan apa kau di Korea? Ditangkap Kepolisian Korea Selatan?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya sehingga Kai tertawa. "Ani, ani," katanya. "Aku harus mengecek beberapa artikel. Kau tahu, lah, pekerjaan artis,"

Kai langsung bersiul nyaring mendengarnya. "Omonganmu sok banget," dia menoyor kepala Sehun yang tertawa.

Keduanya duduk di satu meja sementara manajer Sehun sibuk dengan _tablet_-nya. Setelah lama tidak bertemu Kai yang adalah salah satu dari sekian sahabatnya yang tersebar di dunia, Sehun merasa tenang dan nyaman. Dia bertemu Kai saat mengikuti kompetisi _dance_ di Seoul beberapa tahun lalu dan menjadi sahabat akrab setelahnya.

"Bagaimana kabar pekerjaanmu?" tanya Kai sambil menerima pesanannya.

"Baik," balas Sehun ringan. "Syukurlah karierku menanjak tajam,"

Kai mengangguk-angguk faham. "Kemarin aku melihat salah satu _print-ad_ fotomu untuk Calvin Klein," katanya tersenyum menggoda. "Kukatakan padamu, baju renang itu lebih cocok untukku alih-alih untukmu,"

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya melewati meja untuk menjitak kepala Kai main-main sambil tertawa. "Dan? Jika menurutmu begitu, kenapa mereka memilihku?" balasnya penuh percaya diri sementara Kai tertawa.

"Mungkin karena fotografernya punya kasus hati padamu," goda Kai membuat Sehun sontak terbahak-bahak.

"Maaf, aku sudah punya orang lain," sebuah suara menyela tawa mereka dan membuat keduanya menoleh.

Namja tinggi berambut pirang yang menggendong tas besar terisi kamera tersenyum pada mereka sambil mengangkat tangannya sebelah untuk menyapa.

"Sehun," sapanya ramah.

Sehun tersenyum. "Kris-hyung," balasnya. "Jika kau tidak sibuk, bergabunglah," ajaknya.

Kris menarik kursi yang tersisa dan duduk di sana. "Aku baru saja memesan kopi dan mendengar kalian menyebutku,"

"Ani," koreksi Kai melambai ringan. "Kami membicarakan fotografer Calvin Klein,"

Kris memutar bola matanya sambil melepas tas beratnya. "Jika Anda tidak lupa, Kim Jongin, itu _saya_," balasnya menerima kopi yang dihantarkan pelayan.

Kai tersenyum lebar tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Lagi pula setahuku pacarmu itu Tao, kan?" Sehun menyesap kopinya dengan ringan. "Model yang kemarin menjadi model lelaki untuk Victoria Secret bersamaku?"

Kris mengangguk sambil menuang krim dan gula ke kopinya. "Yah, dia," katanya lalu membuat suara teringat yang membuat Kai dan Sehun menoleh penasaran. "Apakah seseorang sudah menghubungimu?" tanya Kris mengerjapkan mata.

Alis Sehun naik saat mendengarnya. "Seseorang? Dan apakah seharusnya ada?"

Kris tersenyum penuh misteri. "Tentu saja." Katanya dengan suara bassnya yang berat. "Sudahkah?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Belum," katanya. Tapi lalu teringat telepon menganggu yang diterimanya belakangan ini. "Ah, tapi—" Sebelum Sehun sempat melanjutkan, Kris menyelanya setelah menelan kopinya.

"Belum?" katanya setengah kaget dan setengah geli. "Karena beberapa hari lalu, ada yang meminta nomor teleponmu." Lanjutnya kalem sambil tersenyum ke arah Sehun.

Sehun mendongak dari kopinya; jelas tertarik. "Oh, ya?" tanyanya dengan wajah penasaran. "Siapa?"

Kris mengaduk-aduk kopinya untuk mengulur-ngulur waktu sementara Kai dan Sehun menatapnya; penasaran atas kelanjutan kalimatnya yang penuh misteri. Kris mendongak dan tersenyum saat menyadari semuanya penasaran.

"Kau tahu Luhan, kan?" tanyanya bertele-tele.

"Tentu. Aku baru saja bertemu dengannya untuk membahas detail profilku di majalahnya." Sehun menyipitkan mata gusar. "Dan apa hubungan semua ini dengan Luhan, Kris-hyung? Karena aku mulai kesal dengan kebiasaanmu mengulur-ulur waktu seolah kau punya seluruh waktu di dunia,"

Kris tersenyum kalem. "Aku memang punya seluruh waktu di dunia," katanya membuat Sehun nyaris melempar kepala pirangnya dengan gelas kopinya. Kris terkekeh. "Sesulit itukah menghubungkannya?" tanyanya polos.

"Ya ampun, Kris-hyung, sekali lagi kau melakukannya, akan kujejalkan cangkir ini ke mulutmu," balas Kai terseret emosi.

Kris terbahak ceria. "Luhan itulah yang menodong nomor ponselmu dariku, Sehun-ah, apakah semua itu sulit untuk otak supermodelmu?"

Suara terhisap keras yang mengejutkan Sehun terlambat disadarinya sebagai suara terkesiapnya sendiri…

.

_To Be Continue…_

.

Reply's Answer:

**SeHan**: aiihh ternyata Eonni tajam juga yaa instingnya hehehe author bakal jelasin caranya nanti di chapter tujuh, yaa :3 biar misteriiiii~~~ #ditabok XD makasih review-nya, ya, Eonnie~~ #bow #kasih kue sekeranjang :3

**xiaohunnie:** ehehehe pujiannya bikin mimisaann XD author gak gitu2 amat kok; masih belajar juga nulisnya :3 jadi kadang suka typo atau aneh XD HunHan emang T-O-P B-G-T, Eonnie~~ author suka banget couple ini :3 makasih yaakk, udah review #kasih kue sekeranjang :3

.

Author's Corner:

Annyeeooonggg~~~ #lambai2 bawa kue :3

Apa kabar semuanyaa? XD ketahuan deh yang gak kuat gak update XD

Ceritanya udah nyampe klimaks nih, jadi author bakalan namatin cerita ini kira-kira dua sampai tiga chapter lagi. Soalnya Lulu udah ketahuan gara-gara Dduizang yang bocorin XD teuteup yaakk reviewnya ditunggu; satu review Eonnie-deul semua saaaaangaaattt berarti buat author~ #alay XD

Kayaknya nggak ada kosa kata Jepang yang terlalu rumit lagi, deh. Cuma _Senpai_ yang artinya sama kayak _Sunbae,_ '_do you koto desu ka_?' artinya 'apa maksudmu?' ama '_honto ni sugoi janai_?' artinya 'benar-benar luar biasa/sempurna' ^^

Mulai chap ini penggunaan bahasa Jepang udah menipis soalnya setingnya kan di Korea ^^

Khamsahamnidaa~~

.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

_An Eye for an Eye…_

.

_Kris terbahak ceria. "Luhan itulah yang menodong nomor ponselmu dariku, Sehun-ah, apakah semua itu sulit untuk otak supermodelmu?"_

_Suara terhisap keras yang mengejutkan Sehun terlambat disadarinya sebagai suara terkesiapnya sendiri…_

.

Seoul, Korea Selatan

_Winter_…

"_NANI?! KAU TAHU SIAPA PENELEPON GELAP ITU? HONTO NI?_"

Sehun harus menjauhkan teleponnya dari telinga saat mendengar suara dari seberang. "Kecilkan suaramu, Chanyeol! Kau mau membuat seluruh Tokyo mendengarmu?"

Di seberang sana, Chanyeol bersungut-sungut. "_Makanya, ceritakan bagaimana sampai kau tahu siapa penelepon itu,_" katanya.

Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi sementara layar komputernya menyala menampilkan sekitar lima puluh foto dirinya yang harus dipilah. Semua itu pilihan Luhan dan Sehun harus memilahnya sebelum mengirim kembali semua foto itu kepada Luhan. "Dia teman kecilku,"

"_Teman kecilmu? Kedengarannya seperti… 'dia cinta pertamaku' atau hanya perasaanku saja_?"

"Perasaanmu," tandas Sehun menggerutu sambil mengklik salah satu foto yang langsung terbuka memenuhi layar komputer. Dia memicingkan mata dan mengamati fotonya dengan saksama.

"_Sore te? Apa yang terjadi_?"

"Tidak ada,"

"_Pembohong,_"

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak bohong," katanya gemas. Dia berdiri setelah mengirim kembali foto-fotonya ke Luhan dan beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya sementara Chanyeol masih menunggu dengan tidak sabar di seberang.

Sehun meletakkan ponselnya setelah memasang mode _hands-free_ sebelum beranjak menanggalkan pakaiannya.

"_Jadi, kenapa dia meneleponmu_?"

Sehun melempar baju kausnya ke keranjang di dekat lemari yang akan dikosongkan oleh _room boy_ setelah dia meninggalkan kamarnya. Baju itu teronggok bersama kemeja yang digunakannya tadi. "Aku tidak sempat bertanya," katanya ringan.

"_Kau sudah bertemu dengannya_?"

"Sudah,"

"_Lalu kenapa belum bertanya_?"

Sehun berhenti bergerak dan memandang pantulan tubuhnya sendiri di cermin setinggi tubuhnya. Langsing, liat, dan menakjubkan seperti _cheetah_. Terlihat luwes bahkan saat dia diam. Sehun tidak punya otot-otot seperti Kai, tapi otot-otot halus remajanya mulai menggeliat menunjukkan diri sehingga dengan tubuhnya sekarang, Sehun pasti akan membuat lutut para yeojya lemas karenanya. Tapi sekarang, bukan itu yang dipikirkannya tapi sikap Luhan.

"Entahlah," gumamnya. "Kurasa dia menghindariku,"

"_Kau memperkosanya_?"

"Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol!"

"_Maaf. Tapi aku tidak punya kreativitas yang lebih dari itu,_"

"Karena kau _pokke_,"

"_Yang sopan padaku, Anak Kecil_,"

Sehun memberengut dan Chanyeol tertawa seolah bisa melihat ekspresi Sehun secara langsung.

"_Jadi_," Chanyeol berdeham. "_Bagaimana kau akan menyelesaikan ini_?"

Sehun meraih handuk dan mengikatkannya di pinggang kecilnya sebelum beranjak ke _Jacuzzi_ yang terisi air hangat yang menyenangkan. Sehun merindukan _onsen_ tapi dia tidak bisa menemukan permandian air hangat di sini. Dia membenamkan tubuhnya sementara suara Chanyeol kembali terdengar.

"_Sehun_? _Kau di sana_?"

"Ya," balas Sehun sambil memejamkan mata. "Aku hanya sedang memikirkan kenapa dia menjaga jarak dariku,"

"_Apakah aku tahu cerita tentang ini semua_?"

"Tidak," balas Sehun lalu melanjutkannya dengan menceritakan semuanya. Chanyeol mendengarkan dengan patuh sampai semuanya selesai.

"_Entah, ya_," kata Chanyeol sedikit ragu-ragu. "_Kurasa dia masih belum bisa melupakan cintanya padamu,_"

Sehun mendesah keras karenanya. "Aku yang _pokke _karena menganggapnya mabuk dulu,"

"_Iie_, _tren menjadi yaoi baru berkembang setahun dua tahun belakangan ini_,"

"_Aho_!" seru Sehun gemas. "Kaupikir menjadi _yaoi_ ini semacam menggunakan _belt Gucci_ koleksi _fall/winter_?"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya. "_Lalu sikapmu atas semua ini bagaimana_?"

Sehun meraih garam mandi beraroma jeruk dari jejeran _tube_ di sisinya sebelum menjawab. "Kau pernah dengar kalimat '_mata dibalas mata_'?" katanya kalem.

"_O-ow,_" segenap rasa humor Chanyeol lenyap saat mendengar nada suara Sehun. "_Jangan bilang—_!"

Sudut bibir Sehun terangkat beberapa derajat; memamerkan senyumannya yang memukau. Gigi taringnya mengintip dari celah bibirnya yang terkuak sehingga dia terlihat seperti bayi raja neraka yang manis dan imut. "Tidak, aku memang tidak akan _mengatakannya_ tapi aku akan _melakukannya_."

.

.

.

Seoul, Korea Selatan

_Winter_…

"Merasa baikan?"

"Ani,"

Xiumin menatap Luhan prihatin. Sudah tiga jam sahabatnya itu duduk di balik meja pemanas sambil menyesap cokelat panas tapi belum juga menemukan titik akhir dari masalahnya. Setelah berhasil mengorek informasi tentang hubungan terselubung antara Luhan serta model barunya, Xiumin akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menghibur sahabatnya.

"Kau tidak mau mengatakan padanya bahwa kaulah yang meneleponnya dengan telepon umum beberapa waktu lalu?"

Luhan mendelik ke gelasnya saat mendengar kata-kata Xiumin. "Aku berjanji akan melupakan cintaku padanya, Baozi," gumamnya seperti dari dalam air.

Xiumin mendengus. "Lalu? Apa yang bisa kaulakukan sekarang? Setelah kau bertemu dengannya dan kau masih merasa ingin menerjangnya ke ranjang?"

Luhan memberikan Xiumin tatapan mencela yang imut karena kalimat terakhirnya. "_Aku_ tidak ingin menerjangnya ke ranjang," gerutunya dan Xiumin menanggapinya dengan kalem.

"Tapi jika ada kesempatan…?" goda Xiumin.

"_ANIYA_!" seru Luhan sementara rona merah muda menghambur di wajahnya. Xiumin terkekeh.

"Aku tahu kau bohong," katanya kalem lalu berdeham. "Mungkin kau sebaiknya mengajaknya ngobrol, Xiao Lu. Bicara tentang apa saja."

Luhan menatapnya muram. "Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa," gumamnya.

Xiumin mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin kebiasaan kalian waktu kecil? Apa?"

Luhan menatap cairan cokelat di gelasnya. "Kami suka membuat _yukidaruma_…" bisiknya ke arah gelasnya.

"Ajak dia membuatnya lagi," kata Xiumin lalu menambahkan dengan polos. "Apa sih itu _yukidaruma_?"

"Boneka salju," gumam Luhan lagi. "Dia suka menambahkan potongan ranting di atas mata boneka kami sehingga kelihatannya sangar,"

Xiumin tertawa tanpa suara. "Jelas dia adalah _dongsaeng_ yang menjadi duri dalam dagingmu, _ne_?"

Luhan kembali memberinya tatapan mencela yang sekali lagi ditampik Xiumin dengan anggun.

"Ayo, kita coba telepon dia," ajak Xiumin menggeser duduknya di balik selimut meja pemanas dan menyerahkan ponsel Luhan. "Tapi kali ini jangan pakai telepon umum," katanya.

Luhan menatap ponselnya sebelum mendongak ke Xiumin yang tersenyum menyemangatinya. "Haruskah?"

Xiumin mengangguk tegas. "Kau mau semuanya selesai atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja mau," gumam Luhan pelan.

"Jadi, ambil ponselmu lalu hubungi dia, _Pabbo_." Gerutu Xiumin menumpukan dagunya di atas meja. "Ayo," desaknya.

Luhan mendesah sebelum meraih ponselnya dan menimbangnya perlahan. Memandang bergantian ke Xiumin serta ponselnya yang gelap. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan menghubungi nomor yang selama ini membuat ponselnya selalu terasa seberat beton.

Dia mengangktifkan mode _hands-free_ karena alasan sentimentil. Dia ingin Xiumin membantunya menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sehun.

Nada sambung terdengar halus dan lirih; jantung Luhan berpacu sangat kuat hingga dia yakin sebentar lagi akan terdengar suara _krak_ keras karena rusuknya patah oleh kekuatan jantungnya. Xiumin tersenyum menyemangatinya sementara semangat Luhan sudah surut sejak tadi dan berganti dengan mual-mulas menganggu di dasar perutnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

Luhan tersentak sehingga lututnya menghantam meja penghangat dengan keras. "AW!"

"_Moshi-moshi? Doushitano_?"

Xiumin mendelik padanya sementara Luhan mengusap-usap lututnya yang terantuk meja. Dia sudah membuat gelas mereka terguling hingga nyaris mengotori lantai. Xiumin berdiri dan menyambar lap untuk membereskannya sebelum noda cokelat mengotori selimut meja pemanasnya.

"Aa…" Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya kikuk sementara Xiumin mendelik memaksanya bicara. "_Yeoboseo_?"

"_Ah,_" sahut suara Sehun yang jernih. "_Mianhae, nuguseyo_?" balasnya dengan bahasa Korea yang halus walapun beberapa nada Kansai menodainya.

"_Thehunnie-ya_…" bisik Luhan lirih karena tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa dan selebihnya karena dia yakin Sehun akan langsung tahu _siapa_ yang meneleponnya dari satu panggilan itu saja.

"… _Lulu_?" tanyanya ragu.

"_N-ne_," Luhan menjilat bibirnya kikuk sambil menatap Xiumin yang baru kembali dari membereskan lap yang digunakannya mengelap tumpahan cokelat. "A-ada sesuatu yang h-harus kubicarakan denganmu… Apakah menurutmu… menurutmu kau a-ada waktu untuk b-bicara?"

"_Tentu,_" balasnya kalem. "_Kapan_?"

"Hm…" Luhan menatap Xiumin yang langsung komat-kamit menyebut '_besok_' sambil bergerak-gerak di tempatnya. "Besok?"

"_Sou desu ne_," balas Sehun. "_Di mana_?"

"Ada gerai _bubble tea_ yang… ku-kusukai beberapa blok dari kantorku. _Kyungsoo's_, kau… tahu?"

Sejenak Sehun tidak menjawabnya tapi akhirnya dia mendesah. "_Tahu,_" balasnya. "_Jam berapa_?"

"E-entahlah," Luhan ingin segera memutuskan sambungan karena jawaban Sehun terlalu dingin bahkan di pendengarannya sendiri. Setiap katanya membuat telinganya membeku dan nyaris putus. "S-sehabis makan siang?"

"_Tentu. Mata ashita_,"

"_M_-_mata_ _ashita_…" balasnya lirih dan sudah siap mematikan ponsel saat Sehun kembali bersuara.

"_Apakah kau sedang di luar sekarang_?"

Luhan mengerjapkan mata. "Eh?"

Sehun mengulanginya dengan sabar. "_Kau sedang di luar_?"

"_A-ani_, kenapa?" tanyanya mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup.

"_Kalau begitu pasang pemanasmu. Suaramu terdengar mengigil di sini,_" katanya sebelum menutup sambungan dengan. "_Jaa, mata ashita_."

Luhan merasa jantungnya nyaris copot saat mendengarnya. Dia menatap ponselnya yang sudah mati sementara Xiumin tersenyum lebar.

"Lihat itu!" katanya ceria. "Kau berhasil melakukannya, Xiao Lu!" dia bertepuk tangan ceria sambil tertawa-tawa.

Luhan yakin Xiumin masih berbicara, tapi dia tidak mendengarkan karena matanya masih terpancang ke ponselnya yang gelap setelah Sehun menutup telepon. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan lagi saat memori pendek terputar di kepalanya seperti _instant message_.

_Kalau begitu pasang pemanasmu. Suaramu terdengar mengigil di sini…_

Oh, Tuhan, bolehkah Luhan berhadap sedikit saja bahwa Sehun pada akhirnya akan mencintainya juga?

Bolehkah…?

.

.

.

Seoul, Korea Selatan

_Winter_…

_The Kyungsoo's_

"Xiao Lu!"

Luhan tersenyum saat tangannya mendorong pintu kaca di hadapannya dan sahabat baiknya dan juga pemilik café kecil itu meneriakkan nama kecilnya. Dia melambai ke namja mungil manis yang berambut kemerahan itu. "Kyungsoo," sapanya ceria.

Kyungsoo bergegas menghampirinya. "Lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu, Sayang." Katanya sambil mengamit lengan Luhan dan mendudukkannya di salah satu meja dengan sofa cokelat hangat yang sejuk. "Bagaimana kabarmu, hm?"

Luhan tertawa atas sambutan yang diterimanya dari Kyungsoo. "Aku baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo. Bagaimana dirimu?"

Kyungsoo mendesah. "Bukan aku bintangnya hari ini, Xi Luhan," katanya mengoreksi. "Jadi, kau butuh apa hari ini? _Taro bubble tea as always_?" dia tersenyum semanis sirop yang menetes.

Luhan menoleh ke pintu masuk. "Bisakah kau menahan pesananku dulu? Aku sedang menunggu seseorang,"

Mata bulat bening Kyungsoo mengerjap beberapa kali. "Menunggu sese—OH!" serunya lalu memicingkan mata penuh godaan pada Luhan. "Apakah ini artinya kau… _berkencan_, Xiao Lu?" godanya.

Luhan langsung merona. "A-aniya, Kyungsoo! Aku hanya akan membicarakan pekerjaan dengan salah satu modelku," katanya mengelak, tapi Kyungsoo bukanlah orang yang mudah dikelabui.

"Seharusnya aku _memang _percaya pada kata-kata Kai kemarin," gumamnya sambil lalu sebelum menatap Luhan lagi dengan berbinar. "Apakah dia tampan?"

Luhan mengerjapkan mata. _Bagaimana Kyungsoo tahu bahwa dia tidak akan bertemu dengan yeojya_? "Kau tahu dari mana?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kai," balas Kyungsoo sambil mengibaskan tangan seolah itu bukan hal penting. "Nah, ceritakan saja padaku bagaimana dia," desaknya.

Luhan mengerjapkan mata; tidak kuasa menolak pesona jernih dan manis Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan matanya yang besar, bening, dan berbinar. "A-a…" dia menjilat bibirnya gugup tapi sebelum dia sempat mengatakan satu hal apa pun yang bisa membuatnya malu, sebuah suara tenor menyela mereka.

"Halo,"

Keduanya mendongak dan menemukan Sehun dalam setelan tuksedo gelap dengan tiga kancing teratasnya di buka. Satu tangannya membawa seonggok mantel wol tebal panjang yang modis berwarna biru tua nyaris gelap. Rambutnya berantakan dan ada beberapa keping salju yang meleleh di ujung-ujungnya.

"Oh, kau pasti Sehun, kan?" kata Kyungsoo melompat berdiri dan membuat Luhan kembali bertanya-tanya seberapa banyak hal yang diketahui Kyungsoo tentang semua ini. "Silakan duduk," katanya.

Sehun tersenyum dan duduk dengan kasual di depan Luhan. menyilangkan kakinya dengan luwes.

"Kau mau kubawakan apa?" tanya Kyungsoo ceria. "Luhan selalu memesan _bubble tea_ rasa _Taro_ dan memintaku mengurangi bola-bola tapiokanya," jelasnya yang menurut Luhan tidak perlu sehingga dia memberengut ke arah Kyungsoo yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan '_terserah-padaku-apa-yang-kukatakan_'.

Ajaibnya, Sehun tersenyum lembut. "Kalau begitu satu yang sama," katanya. "Tapi rasa cokelat,"

Kyungsoo tertawa ceria. "Kalian benar-benar jodoh yang diatur Tuhan," katanya sebelum dengan lincah kembali ke dapur.

Sehun tersenyum ke arah menghilangnya Kyungsoo sebelum menatap Luhan yang terlihat seperti belut hidup yang ditaburi garam. "Jadi," katanya tenang. "Kita sudah di sini. Apa yang ingin kaubicarakan?"

Luhan menatapnya; merasakan tusukan rindu yang membunuh di dalam hatinya saat menatap mata Sehun yang berkilau bagaikan permata. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas pangkuannya hanya untuk mencegah dirinya sendiri meraih Sehun lalu membenamkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun; menyeret kesadarannya pada ciuman panjang panas yang selalu diimpikannya.

Sebelum Luhan sempat bersuara, Kyungsoo memecah atmosfer ketegangan dengan suara cerianya.

"Ini dia," katanya meletakkan dua gelas _bubble tea_ serta _cupcakes_ ceria di hadapan mereka. "Aku sengaja menghilangkan es batunya dan menggantinya dengan teh hangat. Karena aku khawatir itu akan membuat kesehatanmu buruk. Luhan tidak pernah keberatan dan kuharap kau juga tidak, Sehun-ah," dia tersenyum.

Sehun balas tersenyum. "Tentu saja, Kyungsoo-hyung. Itu, kan, namamu?" dia tersenyum.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Kurasa Kai juga besar mulut denganmu, ya?" katanya membuat Sehun tertawa lirih.

"Dia hanya mengatakan bahwa kau peri kecil yang selalu membuatnya mabuk kepayang," balas Sehun sopan.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "Aku tahu benar kau bohong," katanya sebelum pamit untuk kembali ke dapur.

Luhan menunduk ke tehnya yang terlihat menjanjikan. Dia mengaduk sedotan besarnya sehingga gumpalan-gumpalan tapioka yang disebut _bubble_ itu bergoyang sesuai arah adukannya.

Dia merasa perutnya juga bergolak seperti tehnya itu apalagi saat suara Sehun kembali terdengar.

"Jadi, bisakah kau mulai menjelaskan?"

Luhan mendongak dan matanya bertemu dengan mata Sehun. Hal itu membuat jantungnya terasa jatuh ke dasar perutnya; terbakar asam lambungnya yang ganas. Dia menelan gumpalan di kerongkongannya.

"Apa?" tanyanya lirih.

Sehun tidak melepaskan tatapannya sedikit pun dari Luhan saat mengatakan lanjutannya. "Kenapa kau mendesak Kris-hyung untuk memberikan nomor ponselku padamu. Bukankah sudah jelas?"

.

_To Be Continue…_

.

Kosa kata Jepang:

Nani? : apa?

Honto ni? : benarkah?

Pokke / aho : pabbo

Sou desu ne : oh gitu / oh, oke (gayakin-_-)

Mata ashita : sampai jumpa besok

.

Author's Corner:

Akhirnyaaaaaa saatnya menghitung detik2 menuju tamatnya FF ini #yay! #dijitak XD

Kenapa author seneng? Soalnya udah menggebu-gebu banget pengen buat My Playboy Bunny XD panass getooohh XD

Ayo, ayo, review-nyaa buat Payphone sama My Playboy Bunny, yak :3 ntar ta kasih kuee~~ #tebar kue XD

Khamsahamnidaaa~~ :3

.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

_Gambling…_

.

_"Jadi, bisakah kau mulai menjelaskan?"_

_Luhan mendongak dan matanya bertemu dengan mata Sehun. Hal itu membuat jantungnya terasa jatuh ke dasar perutnya; terbakar asam lambungnya yang ganas. Dia menelan gumpalan di kerongkongannya._

_"Apa?" tanyanya lirih._

_Sehun tidak melepaskan tatapannya sedikit pun dari Luhan saat mengatakan lanjutannya. "Kenapa kau mendesak Kris-hyung untuk memberikan nomor ponselku padamu. Bukankah sudah jelas?"_

.

Seoul, Korea Selatan

_Winter_…

_The Kyungsoo's_

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya terpana pada kejujuran namja di depannya. Dia meremas tangannya sendiri untuk menguatkan dirinya atas keputusan ini. _Dia_ yang setuju untuk melakukan hal ini, jadi _dia_ jugalah yang harus menyelesaikannya, bukan? Jadi, kenapa semua risiko itu terasa seperti batu besar yang menghimpit dadanya begini?

Sehun tidak bergerak; dia masih menatap Luhan dengan tajam. Matanya berkilau oleh emosi yang beriak seperti air laut. Luhan tidak ingin menebak emosi apa yang tengah bergolak di sana karena dia takut segenap emosi itu adalah emosi yang ditujukan _padanya_.

"Sudahkah kau menemukan lidahmu?" tanya Sehun setelah keheningan yang menyiksa.

Luhan belum menjawabnya sehingga Sehun berdecak. "Sesulit itukah kau mengatakan padaku bahwa itu _kau_ yang berbicara?"

Luhan belum juga menjawab.

"Atau kau mungkin bisa menggunakan _ponselmu_ sendiri? Karena aku yakin gajimu sebagai _editor-in-chief_ pasti bisa membantumu membeli salah satu ponsel pintar sialan yang sedang menjadi tren itu, kan?"

"Karena aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu…"

Sehun mengerjapkan mata dan menatap Luhan dengan alis berkerut. Apakah dia baru saja mendengar Luhan bicara? "Apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Luhan memberanikan diri menatapnya; meneguhkan dirinya sendiri untuk menatap Sehun yang keheranan. "Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu…"

Sehun tergagap di_tembak_ seperti itu sehingga dia tidak bisa berkata-kata selama beberapa menit sebelum dia berdeham. "Kau bisa mendengarkan suaraku berjam-jam jika kau mengatakan _siapa_ kau…" balasnya.

Luhan mendesah. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya…"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Apa sulitnya, sih, menyebutkan namamu?"

Luhan menatapnya sendu dan begitu pedih hingga Sehun menahan napasnya dan mendesah.

"Baiklah…" katanya lirih lalu memainkan sedotan tehnya. "Bagaimana caramu ke Korea?" bisiknya.

Luhan juga menolak menatapnya. "Aku sudah mengumpulkan uang untuk itu," bisiknya.

_Jelas sekali_, pikir Sehun. "Dan pikirmu aku percaya anak berusia 13 tahun terbang sendirian ke Korea? Tidak." katanya menatap Luhan nyaris takjub.

"Apa sulitnya? Tinggal beli tiketnya. Bawa paspormu lalu berjalanlah sesuai kerumunan orang yang membawa tiket dengan nomor penerbangan sama denganmu. Duduk dengan manis di pesawat sampai mendarat." Balas Luhan.

"Bagian yang rumpang adalah," Sehun menatapnya masih takjub dan terpana. "_Siapa_ yang mengurusmu di sini?"

"Aku bersama Xiumin," balas Luhan seolah itu semua sudah menjelaskan segalanya.

"Orangtua Xiumin menampungmu begitu? Dan bagaimana kau kenal dengannya?" tanya Sehun.

Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa bosan. Dia seolah sedang diwawancarai saat mencari pekerjaan dulu. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak ingin dijawabnya. Seseorang yang menatapnya spekulatif. Luhan benci perasaan ini sehingga dia mendorong gelas tehnya menjauh. "Kami bertemu di bandara. Keluarga mereka baru kembali dari Tokyo dan Xiumin memberikanku tisu saat kami di toilet. Dia bertanya tentang siapa aku dan mana keluargaku. Aku bilang aku sendirian dan dia mengajakku bertemu orangtuanya."

Sehun merasa senang. Lega bahwa ada seseorang yang masih memiliki moral untuk menolong remaja canggung yang sedang terguncang. Dia nyaris ingin meraih Luhan ke pelukannya lalu mematahkan semua tulangnya karena berani membuatnya begitu khawatir hingga pada awal-awal kepergiannya, Sehun nyaris tidak bisa bangkit dari kasurnya karena demam. Kepalanya berdenyut karena berusaha membayangkan Luhan berada di mana, bersama siapa, dan apakah dia sudah makan dan aman. Dia selalu membayangkan yang tidak-tidak sehingga terserang vertigo parah.

"Kau bahkan tidak membawa barang-barangmu…" bisik Sehun; lemah dan kalah. Dia merasa terlalu lega hingga tidak bisa melampiaskan semua hal yang ingin sekali dilampiaskannya saat bertemu Luhan kembali.

Luhan menatapnya. "Aku tidak mau melihat barang-barang yang mengingatkanku pada…," Luhan menelan ludahnya tercekat. "Pada_mu_..."

Sehun mendesah. "Aku tahu aku bodoh, Lulu. Tapi kau tidak perlu melakukan hal semacam itu. Kita bisa membicarakannya pelan-pelan seperti sekarang dan bukannya kabur dari rumah…"

Nada suara serta ekspresi Sehun saat mengatakannya membuat Luhan merasa aman. Sudah sepuluh tahun sejak dia terakhir kali merasa dirinya aman dan terlindungi. Selama ini dia selalu merasa seperti kura-kura yang tidak punya cangkang. Telanjang serta sendirian. Setiap salju mulai turun, Luhan selalu merasa sebagian dirinya yang berusia 13 tahun ingin kembali ke Osaka. Kembali ke pelukan Sehun dan ibunya yang penyayang. Ingin kembali bersembunyi dari masa depan. Tapi hanya dengan keberadaan Sehun, aroma tubuhnya yang familier, senyumannya, ekspresinya… Luhan merasa kembali hidup.

Seolah selama ini dia mati karena merindukan Sehun…

"Tidak," bisik Luhan membuat Sehun kembali menatapnya. "Akulah yang bodoh. Kupikir… kupikir aku mencintaimu dan hal itu… hal itu _bodoh_, Sehun…" keluhnya dengan suara gemetar nyaris merupai tangis.

Luhan mengigit lidahnya untuk mencegahnya terisak tapi tangisannya kemudian meledak saat Sehun meraih tangannya dan meremasnya. Melukiskan pola-pola menyenangkan di punggung tangannya dengan ibu jarinya yang sehalus beledu. Matanya menatap Luhan dengan sendu serta penuh kerinduan.

"Bukan," tolak Sehun lembut. "Akulah bajingannya… Aku pikir selama ini aku hanya merasakan cinta platonik padamu tapi saat kau pergi…," Sehun memejamkan mata; menikmati halusnya kulit yang diusapnya. Menghirup aroma tubuh Luhan yang mengambang di atmosfernya serta melampiaskan kerinduannya yang sudah bernanah di hatinya.

Luhan membiarkan dirinya rileks; membiarkan jemarinya merasakan hangat dari tangan Sehun yang selama ini dirindukannya. Dia menunggu Sehun melanjutkan sementara namja di hadapannya merapikan diri.

"Kau seolah membawa separo, bahkan seluruh bagian diriku bersamamu. Sudah sejak lama sejak aku merasa kembali bernapas," untuk mendukung kata-katanya, Sehun menghela napas dalam-dalam. Menunjukkan betapa berartinya keberadaan Luhan di sisinya.

"Dan di sini…," Sehun membawa tangan Luhan di dadanya; tepat di atas jantungnya yang berdebar lembut serta teratur. Berkepak seperti sayap _hummingbird_. "Dia kembali berdetak saat kau ada di sini…"

Luhan menyeka air matanya dengan kikuk; merasa bodoh telah menangis di hadapan Sehun.

"Jadi," Sehun tersenyum lembut; sangat lembut hingga Luhan kembali meledak dalam tangisannya yang memalukan. "Masihkah kau mencintaiku, Xi Luhan-_ku_…"

.

Other Side in _The Kyungsoo's_…

"Aku sudah bilang, Jongie, jangan suka mengintip orang,"

Kai memutar bola matanya. "Lihat siapa yang bicara," katanya. "Peri mungil paling bermoral sedunia," katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo yang memberengut. "Katakan saja, Hyung, kau juga menikmatinya, kan?"

Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya. "Aku mengintip karena tulus ingin Luhan bahagia, bukannya mengejeknya," katanya mendelik.

Tubuh Kai terguncang oleh tawa tanpa suara. "Aku tidak ingin mengejek, Hyung, aku malah ingin Sehun mentraktir kita semua makan malam," dia menoleh ke beberapa orang yang ada di dekat mereka.

Kris dan Xiumin yang masih mengintip.

"Ketahuan," Kris mengangkat bahunya ringan sambil memalingkan wajah dari meja Luhan dan Sehun. "Kurasa ada bagusnya juga memintanya mentraktir kita makanan Jepang,"

Kai terkekeh. "Segera, Hyung. Segera setelah mereka selesai,"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya saat Kai dan Kris bertukar _high-five_. Lebih kepada ketidakberdayaannya mengatur angin topan bernama Kim Jongin…

.

.

.

Seoul, Korea Selatan

_Winter_…

Dua orang namja duduk di atas sebuah kursi kayu yang dingin. Keduanya menggunakan mantel musim dingin yang sama. Bicara sambil menelengkan kepalanya merapat; seolah dunia milik mereka berdua. Tertawa ceria sambil mengamati keping-keping salju yang mulai luruh dari langit. Tapi tidak ada salah satu di antara keduanya yang berniat untuk membuka payung karena mereka berdua mencintai salju.

"Kalian tetap butuh ini,"

Keduanya mendongak dan menemukan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang tersenyum. Kyungsoo mengangsurkan dua gelas sterofoam yang terisi teh hijau hangat yang menjanjikan.

"Bagaimana Hyung ini," protes Kai dengan alis berkerut menunduk menatap Kyungsoo yang balas menatapnya heran. "Bagi mereka salju ini pasti _panas_ sekali," godanya lalu menjerit tertahan saat tangan Sehun melayang mengenai kepalanya.

Kyungsoo tertawa ceria lalu duduk di sisi Luhan dan menyerahkan tehnya. "Kalian suka salju," komentarnya tersenyum.

Luhan balas tersenyum sambil menerima tehnya. "Salju selalu membuat kami nyaman…"

"Akhirnya!" seru Kai dari kejauhan sambil bergulat melawan Sehun yang terbahak. "Kata ganti jamak itu, _Man_! 'Salju selalu membuat _kami_ nyaman'," Kai bersiul keras lalu terbahak saat Sehun menjitaknya main-main.

Luhan merona sampai ke batas rambutnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihatnya.

"Apa pun itu, Xiao Lu, yang penting kau bahagia…" bisiknya menepuk tangan Luhan yang terbalut sarung tangan rajutan hangat.

Luhan tersenyum.

"Kalian mau roti hangat?"

Keduanya mendongak dan melihat Sehun membenamkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku mantel panjangnya dan tersenyum memesona sementara Kai menyapukan salju di bahu mantelnya.

"Tentu," balas Kyungsoo senang. "Aku mau yang panas,"

Sehun tertawa. "Perintah dilaksanakan, Yang Mulia," katanya lalu menatap Luhan yang tersenyum. "Kau mau?"

Luhan tersenyum. "Tentu saja," katanya lembut. "Lalu cepatlah kembali…"

"Dia hanya akan membeli—AW! Apa-apaan itu, Magnae?!" kalimat penuh godaan Kai berubah jadi protes panjang saat Sehun menjitak kepalanya lagi dan berlari meninggalkannya sambil tertawa.

Luhan menatap mereka sebelum kembali menatap taman putih di hadapannya. Kyungsoo meraih tangannya dan meremasnya penuh kasih.

"Kau bahagia bersamanya…" bisik Kyungsoo penuh syukur.

Luhan tersenyum tanpa membalas tatapan Kyungsoo. "Ya…," bisiknya lirih.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti saat ini. Tidak pernah melihatmu sebahagia dan secerah ini. Kau selalu terlihat murung dan salah tempat, tapi begitu model kekanakan jahat sialan itu datang, kau berubah." Kyungsoo mendesah. "Aku tidak bisa _tidak_ mencintai Sehun karena itu…"

Luhan tersenyum simpul karenanya. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa…" bisiknya. "Kupikir semua ini hanya karena cinta platonik biasa. Kupikir setelah bertahun-tahun meninggalkannya, aku akhirnya bisa melupakannya."

"Tapi…?" desak Kyungsoo lembut dan tersenyum.

"Ternyata aku malah semakin mencintainya…" desah Luhan. "Terlalu mencintainya…"

Keduanya menoleh ke jalanan dan melihat Sehun serta Kai kembali sambil membawa empat kantong roti hangat yang menjanjikan. Keduanya tertawa sambil berjalan berdampingan. Terlihat begitu bersinar dalam kilau penuh semangat mereka.

Mata Sehun bertemu dengan Luhan dan dia tersenyum pada Luhan. Ketika itulah waktu menjadi melambat; semua benda jadi lambat dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Hanya Sehun dan senyumannyalah yang saat ini ada di mata Luhan. Seluruhnya hanyalah Sehun. Sampai kapan pun…

Senyuman itu sudah membuat hari terdingin sekali pun berubah menjadi hangat…

.

_Ketika aku belajar membencimu, saat itulah aku belajar mencintaimu…_

_Saat kakiku melangkah menjauhmi, itulah waktu ketika aku berputar kembali ke arahmu…_

_Kaulah seluruh semestaku tentang cinta dan keabadian…_

_Kaulah guru penuh pesona tentang keindahan…_

_Dalam pelukanmu, bintang takkan pernah redup_

_Bulan takkan pernah mati…_

_Selamanya langit akan bersinar di matamu;_

_Memantulkan semesta luas yang selalu ingin kuselami…_

_Tetaplah bersamaku selamanya, Oh Sehun…_

_Tetaplah bersamaku…_

_XI LUHAN_

.

END

.

Review's Reply:

**ALL**: tebar kue dulu yaa :3 #tebar kue cokelat

**fishyhae xiaolu thehunnie**: hehehe iyaahh ntar author kirimin unagi sekalian sama Donghae-oppa buat nemenin Eonni makan yaa~~ :3 makasih reviewnya Eonni, dengan sangat menyesal author umumkan ini chapter terakhiirrr~~~~ tapi berpotensi sekuel, request ajaa :3

** HyunRa**: jawaban atas semua pertanyaan Eonni ada di chapter ini, Eonni :3 semoga memuaskan hasrat Eonni atas HunHan XD mungkin endingnya kurang feel yaa, tapi maklum yaa, author kurang ahli buat angst :3 Eonni juga rajin banget review-nyaa; jadi terharu author niih Eonni #peluk Sehun :3 makasih yaakkk #kwiyomi bareng Sehun :3

.

Author's Corner:

#membersit

Maaf, ya, kalau angst-nya kurang dapet #pundung Author bener-bener gak ahli buat angst, neeehhh -_- yaahh, semoga bisa bikin eonniedeul sekalian nyesek dikitlah, udah buat author seneng XD FF ini akhirnya tamat :3

Tapi kalau ada yang mau sekuel misalnya waktu mereka nikah atau gemana, tinggal request aja :3 bisa PM atau ditulis waktu review ^^

Jadi, karena ini udah tamat, author mau konsen ke My Playboy Bunny; udah pada review, kaann? #winkwink XD Kalau review My Playboy Bunny dapet kuenya banyaakkk XD #kwiyomi bareng Sehun :3

Khamsahamnidaa~~

.


End file.
